Gatsby bashes and other Things
by Write4PHun
Summary: The night Jess tries to run off with Rory, Marty steps in and Logan becomes part of her story.
1. Chapter 1

Jess and Rory were yelling at one another in her dorm room. Marty was coming down the hall stairs when he heard her stressed voice. Rushing to the door, he swung it open to find some biker wanna be gripping Rory's arm.

"Hey! Let go of her! Rory, are you okay?"

"Who is this? Do you know every Larry Bird within a 10 mile radius? Beg off!"

"Marty, I'm fine. Jess, leave!"

"Rory, you're leaving with me."

"No I'm not. I don't love you."

Marty planted himself behind Rory's small frame waiting for this loser to leave the room.

With a sneer and an angry huff, Jess turned and stormed out the door.

Rory was quiet, eyes cast downward at her shoes.

"Rory, are you alright? Who was that joker?"

"An old ex-boyfriend. He wanted me to, um, run away with him to NYC. I hope I never see him again. Thanks for the backup."

Marty smiled to himself, glad he was able to shoo that guy away, glad he was here for Rory, glad he forgot his wallet behind his emptied desk. He was glad he was alone with Rory. He dug his hands into his pockets and traced an imaginary triangle shape into the floor.

"So, are you finished packing? Want to go with me to a party? This guy I bartend for is throwing a blowout bash and it may rival Jay Gatsby."

"What? Um, yeah, sure, this night continues to surprise me. Gatsby you say? Shall I grab a canary yellow boa and give myself a quick bowl cut?"

They laughed and headed off campus to that unsavory neighborhood nearby. As they approached this abandoned looking Victorian, Rory noticed lights strung through open beams and ragtime music blaring from broken panes of glass.

A dude with a monocle greeted them at the door, handing them some glowing toxic green concoction.

"What IS this?" Rory questioned.

"West Egg Gin n Tonic of course," and the odd fellow slipped out of view.

Drunkenly people swayed around an immense dance floor with a ring of drunken observers standing on the periphery.

"Heyyyyyy Marty, glad you could make it. Rest up this summer because I'm pre-booking you for my senior year back to school extravaganza! And you look familiar. Have we met?"

Scowling, Rory murmured, "Yes, I'm Rory Gilmore. We work on the Yale Daily News together, and…"

"Right, you're the ace reporter who warned us against rhino ballet."

"Actually, I never used the word rhino, I used the word hippo."

"Yes, fine. Well, enjoy your West Eggs, take a spin on the dance floor and scatter if the cops show up!"

A tall lanky blond woman pulled him into the center of the dance floor and they did the Charleston to the amusement of all revelers.

He was really handsome, Rory thought, but too full of himself. Like he knew how attractive and witty he was, and you were lucky to be in his presence. Still, she couldn't take her eyes off him.

Feeling a little drunk after gulping a 3rd or 4th cocktail, Marty impulsively took Rory's hand and whisked her to the dance floor, figuring this was his opening so he'd better take it.

"Wow Marty, I didn't peg you for a Tommy Tune type!"

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he dipped her and snapped her back up so they were almost touching noses. "You are beautiful."

Blushing, Rory averted his gaze and stepped back. "And you dahhhling are swell."

Is Marty making a pass at me?

Across the room Logan watched Marty and Rory dancing, displeased to see her smiling at Marty. Were they a couple? Surely she could do better than a bartender. He knew her name, and he never stayed at the paper unless she was present. He'd noticed her around campus, patronizing coffee carts and studying under trees. She was simply gorgeous. And unlike most females, she wasn't impressed with his family name, his wealth, anything really. He wanted to get to know her better.


	2. Chapter 2

Rory looked at her watch and saw it was 5:39 AM. Then she looked at her surroundings and noticed she was in a canvas hammock, on top of a sleeping, snoring Marty. Oh boy. How was she supposed to get out without knocking both of them to the floor?

"Hey Ace, looks like you two had a good night," Logan mused from one side of the hammock.

"Shhh. Can you please extricate me from this predicament without waking the snoring beast?"

"A damsel in distress, how can I resist?" and with that he carefully slid one arm under Rory's stomach and lowered his head towards her so she could wrap her arms around his neck and pull herself up and surprisingly enough, Logan had lifted Rory off of Marty's sleeping form and he held her in his arms.

"Any other requests Lady Marmalade? Puddles to avoid?"

"I am not a French prostitute. How would that even fit into the theme of Gatsby?"

"Ace, we've thrown so many parties at this point and drained the state of Connecticut of all hard liquors that you cannot possibly expect this fireman's rescue to include geographical accuracies…"

"Um, thanks for rescuing me and all, but could you let me down? And why do you keep calling me Ace?"

Logan stared into her eyes, not ready to put her back on her feet, so he didn't and proceeded to carry her through the house full of passed out partygoers, calculating that she wouldn't want to wake all the sleeping drunks.

Rory couldn't decide if she was mad at Logan or swept away by this gesture. He sure was strong. Nobody had carried her anywhere ever and it made her feel special. How was he not hung-over like the rest of them?

Finally at the front foyer, Logan steadied Rory on her feet and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"You're a reporter, no? I like the name Ace for you. It fits. Next time you attend one of our shindigs however, you must dress theme appropriate, not that I don't admire a woman confident enough to wear a, 'Did I do that?' Urkel t-shirt, ironic or not."

For the second time, Rory blushed in front of Logan. "I packed all my clothes, except for this semi-clean t-shirt. I didn't know I would be attending this party 'til the last minute. Trying to start my summer being more spontaneous I guess."

"Maybe Marty isn't the most reliable messenger. Give me your phone number so I can be sure you attend my next affair in proper regalia. You DO want to attend my next party, right? I mean, my buddy Finn needs new women to hit on, and I think he'd be thrilled at the prospect of being shot down by someone as lovely as you."

"Well, who says I'd shoot him down? Maybe I'd tag him and keep him as a trophy."

"Am I interrupting something? Rory, are you ready to walk back to campus?"

Rory wasn't ready to leave. She was pulled into Logan's orbit and she wished to remain there a little longer.

"LOGAN! There you are. We need to clear out of here and probably clear the blacked out rapscallions. And who would you be lass? Were you at our party last night? Let's run away to Paris."

"Down Finn. This is Rory, she works with me on the paper, and this is Marty, our bartender from the Hemingway Haunted House party."

"Charmed. Well Jay old sport, we need to vacate."

"I've got to go. My mother is expecting me, wait, oh no! She was expecting me last night. I totally forgot to call her, and I never recharged my phone."

"Let's get back to campus and you can use mine," Marty offered.

"Yeah, well, thanks Logan, great end of year rager. Have a great summer."

Marty felt a sense of relief as they walked down the broken pavement path and away from rich, handsome, Logan Gatsby. Rory had been sleeping so soundly and comfortably with him, he thought he could parlay that into some cute morning chat. Was she flirting with Logan? Rory didn't care about riches. He was still in this. Must avoid the playboy at all costs.

"Marty, did I black out? How did we get upstairs? When did we fall asleep in the hammock? Did you know you sound like an outboard motor when you snore? I need coffee."

Marty smiled to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Marty and Rory were watching movies on a lazy Sunday afternoon when an envelope slid underneath the dorm door.

Paris stalked over to retrieve the letter, read the address and flung it at Rory with a disgusted look.

"What's that?" Marty questioned.

"Um, it looks like an invitation, to a humpday Moby Dick whaling party at Rich Man's Shoe."

"Who is it from?"

"It doesn't say who is throwing the party. Just that I'm to show up in something nautical. This is embossed with silver ink. I've never seen something so fancy. Should we check your dorm-room for an invite?"

Marty knew no one other than Logan would have invited Rory, and he was positive no invitation awaited him.

Logan paced in the quad, wanting to go to Rory's room to confirm she received and opened the invitation. He saw that Paris Gellar shared the room with her though, and Paris scared him a little bit. Maybe he'd call Rory since he now had her cell number. Why was he spending so much time on this girl?

Rory was smiling to herself. Marty couldn't focus on the film because he kept stealing glances at her face. That beautiful face, smiling because of her fancy invite. He wanted so badly to make that invite disappear. Rory was sitting mere inches from him. She smelled of lavender. It was so confusing to be so mad at her while simultaneously loving the beauty of her smile, her perfect skin. Marty felt like a winner when they walked places in public. Male gazes all lingered when they saw her, and many scowled at him with a look that seemed to convey how the hell did you score a babe like that? Occasionally Rory would link arms with him, that was the best feeling. She was like a drug. He wanted this to be real though. He wanted to kiss her in public. Show her off. Be able to fawn over her whenever he wanted. Could he keep Logan from stealing her?


	4. Chapter 4

Rory hopped out of her cab in front of Rich Man's Shoe. A gust of wind stole the sailor's cap from atop her head and she chased it down the sidewalk.

"Well, this would be a meet cute if we hadn't met already Ace!"

Rory locked eyes with the intriguing hazel -eyed blond who took the liberty of adjusting the cap on her head.

"No worse for the wear darling. Well, everything looks ship shape out here Logan, so bring her aboard after the two of you are done drooling over one another."

"Please shut your porthole Finn," Logan smiled, offering his hand to whisk Rory inside.

"Um, so, do you often celebrate Hump Day? Wednesdays? I mean, sure, it's as good as any other day of the week to unwind, but I usually have, in fact I do have quite a lot of reading left to do before the weekend comes, and…"

"Whoa whoa, shiver me timbers, let's get a drink from Captain Morgan first, and by Morgan, I mean my already soused pal Finn Morgan whom you just met. If you don't imbibe you'll have to swab the deck."

Logan and Rory sailed through the entrance straight into a scene from South Pacific. Several couples were performing a choreographed number, screaming the lyrics to Bloody Mary WHILE DRINKING bloody marys.

Palm fronds brushed at her legs as they pushed their way to the bar.

"Down the hatch!" Rory, Logan, and several others assembled at the bar grabbed a shot glass and took orders from that exotic Finn fellow. Where am I anyway? This doesn't look a thing like it does during the day when I grab a take out burger. Who knew there were so many seaworthy people on campus? I wonder how many Sailor Moons are here tonight? Wow, I see Captain Ahab, Nemo, Davy Jones, 2 more Jack Sparrows but Finn is hands down the best looking, one Bluto…

"Ace? What's the story with you and Marty? Are you together? I mean, I didn't have him bartend tonight and you arrived single, so…"

"We are friends. We hang out a lot, watch Duck Soup. It's platonic."

"I don't know if that is true. I could never be platonic friends with you. I mean, you are beautiful, you belong on the prow of a ship," he stated, matter-of-factly, sipping from one side of his mouth and sheepishly grinning from the other side.

Rory blushed so deeply she could feel her cheeks burning. His flattery was making her uncomfortable. His eyes were making her feel bashful.

"Logan, dance with me and save me from Finn's sword," a tall, leggy slutty mermaid (barely a mermaid considering she barely wore enough clothing to imply she even was a mermaid) yanked Logan into the middle of the room, dancing provocatively to Frankie Ford's 'Sea Cruise.'

As she watched them writhe around the ersatz dance floor, Rory grew jealous of the little almost naked mermaid. Snapping her out of her thoughts was Finn, who steered the two of them out to the floor and who immediately swung Rory around, dipping her, and bringing her back so close to his face that she felt hypnotized by his sparkling ocean blue eyes. I'm drunk. The floor feels like a moving ship on choppy seas. I need to sit.

Rory broke contact with the lanky Finn, and found an abandoned stool in the corner. I need coffee.

"Hello, I don't think we've met. My name is Robert. And you are?"

"Rory. Rory Gilmore."

"Well hello Rory Rory Gilmore. Who gave you permission to come aboard this starlit night? Was it Mark? Benjamin? Colin?"

"No, it was Logan. Do you know Logan Huntzberger?"

"That Huntzberger has quite the eye. Yes, I know Logan, known him since prep school. A cad if you ask me, but a fun loving one nonetheless. Do you eat dinner on Fridays, and if so, would you like to have dinner with me? There will be less sea shanties of course, but I cannot promise a lack of sea turtles, sea shells or sea..."

"MEN! Right Bobert? C'mon, last number of the evening and we need equal lines!" Finn commanded.

Rory felt like she was in a cartoon. Everyone was so animated in their movements and speech, she couldn't believe this was a celebration of a random Wednesday. She laughed deeply at the sight before her now, rows of her peers dressed as a wide array of nautical characters, improvising an electric slide to Billy Ocean's 'Carribean Queen.' Logan was definitely the captain of this eccentric ship.

"Oh my gosh, it's 1:15! I have Chaucer yet to read, and I'm tired, and, is there sand in my shoes?"

"Hey Ace, no worries. I'll walk you back to your dorm right now. Here's your purse, and wait, is this a book in here? You brought the book Master and Commander with you? What page did you end on? I can quiz you."

"I didn't read it tonight, how could I with the endless sea shanties, dance numbers, mixed drinks? I always carry a book with me. Don't be offended, Billy Budd."

"Does that make you or Finn Claggart? How'd you know my character?"

"I noticed the belt buckle inscribed with 'Bellipotent.' Did anyone here guess what that stood for?"

"So I stand in the presence of a reader. Good to know. Now let's get you safely home so you don't turn into a sea urchin."

"Aye aye sailor!" Rory was swept up in the dopey happy vibe of the evening. She was still drunk, but at least she was not passed out and the floor felt solid now. Still couldn't understand the sand crunching around in her shoes.

The walk was relatively quiet, as Logan assumed that drunk Rory was focusing on the task at hand – home. She couldn't find her keys , so Logan took her purse and tried to fish around for the keyring.

"RORY! Where have you been? You never answered my calls. Huntzberger, what are you doing at our door? Explain yourself!"

"Hey Paris, fine evening, no? I was walking our girl home from a hump day party and…"

"I hope everyone you encountered was properly sterilized and it was an STD-free evening. I'll take it from here JFK junior. I'm sure you have some bimbette on deck, so run along now I'll put 'our girl' to bed so she doesn't need a forensics exam before the dawn."

"You are a scary woman, Paris Gellar."

"She knows krav maga…" Rory whimpered, fading fast as Logan grabbed her waist to prop her up."

"Well, don't just stand there, bring her inside Richie Rich."

"I got ya Ace, only a few more steps and you can drift off into spinny sleep. She should drink a full glass of water and take an aspirin before her head hits the pillow."

"I'll be sure to do just that Dr. Zhivago. Not a word of this to anyone on the paper."

"Paris, you know me and how often I show my face, there's no one to tell. Goodnight."

"Well? Let yourself out. No kisses from sleeping beauty and I don't want herpes."

"Paris, does the teen sex task force know about you?" and he left the dorm room, pleased with his interaction with Rory, and proud that he wasn't beaten up by Paris.

"Honestly Gilmore, what do you see in that trust fund Dennis the Menace?"

"He's sweet."

"So what, are you two dating now? I've heard he's just a playboy."

"Easy Paris, we are friends. That's it."

"Well, he certainly wasn't looking at you like a Care Bears companion. You're too drunk to reason with right now, here, drink this water, swallow this pill and get some sleep. We'll dissect this in the morning."

"Looking forward to it Paris. Thanks. Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

The first sensation was searing pain in her temple, as if a glowing hot Excalibur sword was slicing through her cerebral cortex, or a Sum 41 song played too loudly on repeat. Crust from a rocky night's sleep glued the corners of Rory's eyes together. Finally breaking her lids open, she stared into Paris' cold, angry eyes.

"Paris! Quit freaking me out! How long have you been sitting there?"

"Oh, fine. No 'Thank you Paris for holding my hair as I projectile vomited mostly in the toilet of our bathroom' or 'Thank you Paris for saving me from date rape' you're welcome!"

"Paris, there was no danger of me being date raped. I need some water."

"Nanny makes this special concoction when her husband is three sheets to the wind. Drink up."

"Do you ever wonder if you were a psychotic drill sergeant , or Sue Sylvester in polyester in another life?"

"Look Gilmore, I've lost Asher, I'm fasting for the religion beat, and a rabbi has threatened to get a restraining order against me. The last thing I need is a Lifetime movie situation in my dorm room, 'Mother May I Sleep with Danger: Cinderella Edition.' You need to drink less around that towheaded trust fund kid or spend time with the teamsters and improve your drinking game, anything else is just lazy."

Rory slowly sat up, scrunched the covers off of her body, and shuffled to the mini fridge for a ginger ale.

"Well, it appears you are recovering, so I'm off to a Buddhist temple off campus. Take a shower, you reek."

"Goodbye Paris. Thank you for everything, even the hurtful commentary on my hygiene."

Rory plopped down on her couch, grabbed the remote, and flipped through the menu. Nothing good to watch. She hopped into the shower to invigorate herself so she'd be ready for her afternoon class. With a towel piled on her head, she dressed in sweats and a cardigan; nothing but comfort for the lecture hall macroeconomics class with Professor Fetzer. Deciding to let her hair air dry, especially since she still had a headache and the hot noisy hair dryer sounded awful, Rory gathered her papers and backpack for class when a knock beckoned her to the hall door.

She looked through the peephole, but saw no one. She opened the door to find an envelope on the floor. Inside were a few pictures of her dancing with both Finn and Logan. Wow, I look downright smitten with Logan in this picture. We look like we're having the best time in the world and as if none of the other patrons are there. Who took these pictures? The last picture was of a piece of paper with the words: Friday 11PM, dress green, In Omnia Paratus!

"Hey Rory, walk you to class? Why is your hair wet?" Marty questioned.

"Oh, I have a slight headache and didn't feel like blow-drying my hair. Let's grab coffee at the cart before we reach Sheffield Hall. Maybe a bear claw too."

"Certainly. So um, how was the party last night?"

"Fun, Dali-esque by the end, but fun. I drank a little too much. Paris wasn't amused. Vomiting happened."

"Ouch. So, meet any new people? Did you run in to Logan?"

"No new people really. Logan walked me home, steered me more like it. Bloody Mary's , beer, and shots are a horrible combination if you want my opinion. Feel like I should do one of those NBC 'The More you Know' campaigns about the perils of underage drinking.

"Yeah. Well, glad you had fun. So tonight, me and the breakfast club are heading out to catch an Ed Wood film at the student center, you up for it?"

"Sure, I don't think this school thing is going to pan out. I need to be the next Roger Waters and just hang out with people at art houses and exclusive parties. Maybe I could be a documentarian for the millennials?"

"I would be more of a Kevin Smith 'Clerks' kind of auteur. Fiction all the way, but original, no adapted screenplays for me."

"Two café au laits please. I got this Marty."

"Good, 'cause I forgot my wallet again."

"3.55."

"Wait, I have to use some change…"

Rory spills the change out of her Betty Boop coin purse, and quarters roll away in numerous directions.

"Drat. I was trying to lighten the load and dump some coins, but not in the grass. I swear I have enough for the drinks."

As Rory and Marty corralled the wild quarters, Logan watched the amusing sight, deciding to keep his distance. He had a better idea for approaching Rory today.

"There, a little earthy, but 3.55 for you. Thanks."

"See you back at the dorms then."

"Okay, Marty. I'm going to the library for 20 minutes to kill time before sitting in that lecture hall. Need some sources for my Chaucer lecture later. Looking forward to the movie tonight."

Half an hour later, Rory plunked down in her seat next to some guy with his sweatshirt pulled over his head. A faint snoring emanated from the hood.

"Excuse me, class is going to start. You may want to wake up or go home to sleep. Professor Fetzer will call you out."

A hand waved at her, but the hooded groggy guy remained slouched over and snoring.

"Okay beautiful minds, today we discuss the market theory of…"

The hooded figure next to Rory rose and descended the stairs in the center aisle. Somewhere the track to 'Thriller' played, and several other hooded figures walked down the steps, greeted by zombies dragging from the front of the hall entrance.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Professor Fetzer cried.

About ten people were flash mob/dancing in the front of the hall, and the hooded guy who was seated near Rory removed his hood to reveal Logan with ghoul makeup on his face while he ripped off his sweatpants to reveal red leather pants and a matching jacket under his bulky blue sweatshirt.

"Out now or I'm calling campus security!"

The students were joining the mob and shouting the lyrics by this point, and the Professor searched for his phone in his briefcase.

The makeup characters stopped dancing, looked up at Rory and shouted, "'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul could ever dare try!" and swiftly marched out the door.

Rory's face flushed Scarlet letter red as she gathered her stuff, walked down to her professor, apologized for the disturbance, and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Rory slammed the hall door behind her and then slammed her bedroom door.

"Hey, I'm trying to study for an organic chem test tomorrow, do you mind?" bellowed Paris.

"Sorry, I'm in a bad mood."

"Anything I need to concern myself with at this time?"

"No, go back to studying, I'll be quiet."

Rory stared at the ceiling, rage and humiliation coursing through her veins. Why did he interrupt her class like that? Why was he even attending school? All he seemed to do was party, drink, prank, and sleep at his Daily News desk. He wasn't a dullard, he had a brain, but when did he ever learn anything? She had to get over her schoolgirl crush and move on to a mature adult relationship.

Logan was draining another stein of beer at the Brauhaus with his partners in crime.

"If that didn't impress the young lass mate, then I say time to move on and find someone more loose," blathered Finn.

"She's a knockout beauty, Logan, but I intend for my final year of freedom to be full on debauchery and I don't want a schoolmarm vibe bringing the group down. I think your calculations are off on this one. She looked slightly annoyed as we exited her lecture," groaned Colin.

"Gentlemen, stop whining, she loved it, we had fun, and nothing will stop our Rolling Stones 70s tour through senior year. Sex, drugs, rock and roll, right?" Logan asked hoisting his newly filled stein in the air.

They all clinked and guzzled, slapping one another on the back in victory.

Rory awoke to the sound of knocking at her dorm door.

"Hello, oh Marty, I forgot about the film, give me 5 minutes to run a brush through my hair. Take a seat on the couch. Be right back."

Marty was a little hurt that she had forgotten plans made hours earlier, but she was still going, so he focused on how gorgeous she looked, hair all messy, the grey comfy shorts she often wore that hugged her perfect butt, the tissue thin Dead Milkmen t-shirt of her mother's youth that she had inherited and wore often as well. He wished she'd just go as is, and while she got ready, Marty tried to think of a time he had seen her and not been attracted to her. Couldn't think of one. His train of thought broke as she pulled him off the sofa, hair in a glossy ponytail, those electric blue eyes blazing, and her shapely legs tied up in those knee high boots. Wow. She was wearing the khaki pleated skirt and a form fitting mocha turtleneck. It was all he could do to keep from taking her in his arms and kissing her onto the sofa.

"Marty? Do you hear me? Should I grab tootsie rolls or red vines for the theater? We cannot be ill prepared for Plan 9."

"Huh? Yeah, sounds fine. Let's go meet the guys," Marty mumbled, happy to be showing up with Rory by his side, but annoyed that the guys would likely compete for his attention once they saw her tonight.

"Alex, Jason, Carter, Mikey, you remember Rory from the dining hall? She gave me her robe…"

"Yes, lovely to see you again Rory," Mikey said as he extended his hand and shook hers. Damn she was pretty. How was Marty friends with her anyway?

The other guys exchanged hellos and they bought their tickets. Marty carefully orchestrated the seating arrangements, where Rory went into the row first followed by Marty so none of the other guys were seated next to her. Uncomfortable as he was giving up an aisle seat, it was worth it.

"So Rory, what's your major?" Carter asked.

"English, with a minor in journalism," she replied. Carter was rather cute, in an L.L. Bean catalog way.

"I'm in the engineering program. Possibly with a minor in dropping out to found a wildly successful internet company a la Gates or Zuckerberg. "

"Well, that's certainly one way to plan for the future. How do you know Marty?"

Marty wasn't pleased that Carter was talking past him, focused on Rory, not that he blamed him, so he interrupted and asked both of them if they had specifically seen this film before, to which both replied they had, and they kept talking more to each other about how, when, where they had first seen it.

"AAAACE!" For different reasons, both Rory and Marty bristled at the shout out.

"Hi Logan. I hope you aren't going to flash mob to Michael Jackson or Marilyn Manson tonight," she remarked in a cold, sarcastic tone.

"Ouch, that hurts Ace, I thought you'd get a kick out of some primo 80s dance moves."

"At a party, or on the quad, yes, but not in my econ class. You embarrassed me in front of my classmates and my professor."

"No I didn't, I embarrassed myself and my friends FOR you, your classmates, and your professor," he said with a smug look on his face.

"The movie is starting shortly, so you should go find your seats."

"Okay, I think I'll sit in this row right in front of you and your gang, Wendy."

"Logan, these aren't the lost boys, they are my friends from Branford. Why don't YOU and the lost boys go play dress up and drink somewhere else so you don't disturb everyone here?" she ordered.

"I disturb you? In what way exactly?" he smiled, never losing eye contact.

Rory squirmed in her seat, a flush rising to her cheeks. Marty was hating every minute of this dialogue. Obviously they were flirt fighting because he performed some stupid romantic gesture that only rich kids could take the time to commence during a lecture. Rory was blushing and he could feel the sexual tension between them. He felt ill.

"You're disturbed. Please go away."

"Wendy, it appears I have goaded you…"

"I am not goaded. Just please, leave us to enjoy the evening minus your presence."

"LO-gan, I'm bored. I want popcorn, " said the red headed model at his side.

"Well, good evening all. We're going to the East Berlin side of the theater. Good thing I'm not wearing jeans or I'd have to strip down. Later," he grinned and left the breakfast club in their row.

Conversation ground to a halt. 3 minutes later, the house lights went down and they sat in the dark watching the movie.

As the house lights came back up, Marty noted Rory's scrunched up nose, she was still miffed by the earlier face off with Logan. Why was she into him? Sure, he was rich, handsome, gregarious, but she was smart enough to know he was a playboy and he'd only use her until he got bored and ditched her. Right?

"I don't know about you guys, but I could go for some pizza at Da Legnas," Mikey declared.

"Sure, I could go for a supreme slice," Rory happily chirped.

Maybe the night didn't have to end badly, Marty thought.

"Yeah, I'm starving. Let's go!" Marty said enthusiastically.

Rory scanned the emptying crowd for Logan and his escort, but she didn't see him. Probably left to get hammered half way through the movie she thought.

Logan was outside with his merry men, trying to decide where the night would take them. He scanned the crowd for Rory. So, she seemed miffed, but he could work with that. She was so cute when she was pissed at him. Fallon was so boring. She was beautiful, but boring. Nothing like Rory. He turned around just as Rory and her group were heading down the street away from Logan's crowd. He wanted to know where they were going. Why was she surrounded by only guys? He disliked those odds, though none of them seemed threatening, only Marty could maybe weasel his way to her heart, or into her pants.

"Logan! Let's go man. I'm only half soused and that is a terrible thing," Finn stated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your comments. It's fun to share our thoughts on what these characters do when we aren't watching the show. So glad there are so many fun stories to read about Logan and Rory.**

As they all settled around the big circular table in the corner, Rory picked up on a weird vibe from Marty. He had turned quiet on the walk to the pizza place. Carter was chatty and so Rory joined in the chatter because she needed to take her mind off of Logan. It was just then that she looked up to see Logan staring in the window at her. What? His arm was casually flung over that Fallon girl's shoulders. Didn't seem like his type. He winked at Rory and his posse continued down the block out of view. Marty caught the back and forth glances. Was Logan everywhere? Was he stalking Rory?

"I've ordered the extra large deluxe, hope that's okay with everyone. Pitchers of soda and water on the way!" exclaimed Mikey as he plopped down in the empty seat next to Rory.

"Thanks Mikey," Rory said as she smiled to his face.

She sure has a lovely and disarming smile, Mikey thought. "So, Rory, did you enjoy the film? Who was that guy taunting you before the film?"

"He's just someone from the paper. We tend to have differing viewpoints often, and neither one of us likes to lose an argument. Nothing really. And yes, you can never have a bad night when Ed Wood is involved."

"I'm going to get tickets tomorrow to see The Who when they hit Boston. Do you like The Who?" Mikey questioned.

"Yes, 'Baba O'Riley' is one of my friend Lane's favorite songs. I was thinking of purchasing Britney Spears tickets to her Onyx Hotel tour next week. "

Marty smiled at that remark as he knew how much Rory loathed the auto-tuned Britney's music.

"Huh. Yeah, she's quite the entertainer. I was gonna ask if you wanted to see The Who, but if they aren't your bag…"

"Mikey, I was kidding. I have no plans to make reservations at the Onyx. The Who are cool, it would be fun to see them live in Boston. When is the actual concert?" Wow Gilmore, are you making plans, a date, to go to a concert with someone who isn't from Stars Hollow? Don't freak out. Steady.

"The first Friday of next month…"

"Rory can't make a Friday concert, she has to eat dinner with her grandparents every Friday and they are strict about that rule. We can go though. Going mobile!" Marty chimed in.

"Is that true?" Mikey said, sounding slightly deflated.

"Well, yes, my grandparents are rather forceful about my attendance at Friday night dinner, but I can call them tomorrow morning and see if they would make an exception for musical enrichment. I may leave the part about the performers being The Who out, but Mahler, Daultrey, so easy to get them confused, right?" Rory beamed in an encouraging voice.

Marty was now losing the chance to take Rory on a date to one of his breakfast club buddies. This wasn't supposed to happen. Sure, it wasn't Logan, but it wasn't him either. Not much he could say at this point that wouldn't make him look like an ass. The pizza arrived, so he chose to savor the flavor of his slice rather than think about the irritations of the evening.

Mikey was chomping down on slice after slice, excited at the prospect of rocking out to his favorite band with this cool girl Rory.

The rest of the evening was interesting conversation as the group spoke about movies and books turned movie and who had the best and worst taste in movies. Splintering off to their respective dorms, Marty walked with Rory to see she got safely to her door.

"Well, The Who sounds like it could be awesome. Mikey really likes them. Has the 'Who's Next' album poster on his wall. Good zinger with the Onyx comment."

"Can you imagine me in the audience grinding up on someone to 'Ooops' or 'Slave for you?' My mother would disown me."

Marty briefly pictured Rory dressed like Britney, grinding into him, and then Rory punched his arm, said goodnight, and shut her door. Pride wounded, Marty ascended the stairs to his floor, wondering how yet again he missed the chance to ask Rory on a date with just the two of them involved.

Finn had sunk his tentacles into an unassuming female while they were out, and Logan insisted that the whole gang escort her back to her dorm, Branford, on such a sinister night.

Fallon was gossiping with Colin's date at the front of the pack while Colin and Logan brought up the rear of the group.

"Are you going to lurk outside her window?" Colin interrogated.

"No. What? Who?" Logan stammered.

"Are you kidding me right now? What is the matter with you Huntzberger? This googly-eyed fawning over that Gilmore girl is becoming tiresome. Make a move or don't, but I'm bored."

"Colin, you're always bored. And besides, I'm not fawning over her. I like getting under her skin that's all."

"Liar. Whatever. Hey? Let's hurry this up, I want to go to sleep."

"Colin, don't be rude to our fair lady. It's a dangerous world and the lady must be protected from vermin at all costs. We're almost there." Finn pleaded.

Passing by Rory's door, Logan decided to knock before thinking what was next.

"Hello? What could you possibly want at this hour? Is the whole world trying to derail my surgery aspirations? She's gone to bed. Shall I leave her a note or wait to pass it to her once we're in class?"

"Paris, last I checked this wasn't an old folks home, she can't be asleep yet, may I come in?"

"Logan, we're leaving, see you tomorrow. Onward men!" Finn shouted as he held the hand of his future bride.

"No, really, I am studying so your sitcom antics will have to wait for another day."

"Paris, are you flirting with me?"

"You have five seconds to make yourself scarce or I will severely injure your swimmers and end the chance of you spawning biological heirs."

"Paris, who is at the door?" Rory asked as she approached the doorway in her fuzzy pink bunny slippers and novelty My Little Pony shortie robe that Lorelai had insisted she get for lazy Sundays at the dorm.

"Smashing ensemble Gilmore," Logan mocked, even though he was turned on at the sight of Rory in her ridiculous sleepwear.

Dammit. He WOULD be at the door when I choose to rock the pony robe. I can't administer a withering stare in this childish garb.

"Rory, I'm heading out to the medical library. I can't take these soap opera interruptions. Marty, Logan, ice cream guy, JTT. Are you okay here?"

"Paris, we're fine. Sorry. Go study. Call safe ride."

"I'm not calling those losers. My krav maga trainer would ostracize me if he thought I needed protection from drunken frat boys on campus. I'm taking the rest of the red vines."

"Enjoy. What do you want Logan?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in for a nightcap? Do you have a Snoopy snow cone machine hidden in there?"

"Mock away, but I like the ponies, and yes, my slippers are bunnies and I am comfortable. So don't…"

Rory and Logan were momentarily knocked aside as Paris burst past them with books, a coat, red vines, and an industrial sized mace grenade.

"That woman does not mess around. Have you ever woken up with her standing over you with a knife?"

"You think you're funny, but I have woken to her sitting bedside ready to interrogate me on more than one occasion. You get used to it. I have my toothbrush shiv ready to go under the mattress if it gets too 'Oz' here in the joint."

Logan raised his eyebrows, non-verbally indicating that he intended for the conversation to continue so shouldn't they be more comfortable sitting on the plush sofa in the common room, while Dorothy Parker, Noam Chomsky and Eudora Welty judged them from their posters?

"Do you ever just have a normal night where you go home, go to bed, and wake up to an alarm bell so you aren't late to class?"

"You don't know me Ace. Yet. What do you have in the way of cocktails?" he said as he casually stepped over the threshold.

"Flat diet Pepsi, two almost expired chocolate milks from the cafeteria, and LaCroix lime."

"We'll have to work on that for future entertaining," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh we will, will we. Logan, what are you doing here? It's been a long day and I am sort of tired."

"I wanted to apologize if I embarrassed you today, yesterday, or any other day Ace. It was not my intention."

"Well what was your intention Huntzberger?" she playfully asked.

Now it was Logan's turn to feel a little flushed in the face. He was not familiar with this unsettling feeling coming from a female dressed in cartoon evening wear.

"I wanted you to have a laugh. Relax a little. College is for learning but it's also about exploring the unknowns in life. You seem a little sheltered to me," he offered timidly.

"Like trespassing in old Victorians, or turning a local pub into Omaha beach…"

"Hey, sure the place was askew when we left it in the wee hours of the morning, but I assure you we paid a cleaning crew to right the ship so no one lost their life at sea."

Logan stepped closer to Rory so they only had about a foot between them.

Rory surprised herself as she closed the gap and kissed him on the lips.

"I, I was not expecting that," Logan sputtered.

"I wanted to know what it would be like," Rory purred.

Logan didn't want to put Rory in an awkward position, especially since he knew her grandparents and he knew she wasn't some floozy he could discard without repercussion. Yet, he couldn't keep his hands from resting on her hips as he pulled her close for another kiss on the lips, this time, with more oomph.

"Logan, I think I like you and I think you like me, so why are you with that Fallon girl?"

"Rory, you're special."

"Um, eat the paste special?"

"I do like you, but I don't date girls or have girlfriends. You are the type of girl who isn't one night stand-y, which is a good thing, but I may be too much of a slut for someone like you."

And as they stood there looking into each other's eyes, trying to figure things out, a knock at the door broke the spell.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mikey, hi," Rory said as she wrapped her robe tighter.

"Rory I, oh hello, Logan, right?"

"Yes, Rory and I are working on some stories for the Daily News at the moment. Deadlines and all you know." He was not ceding time with her again, and this turd needed to keep on walking. He was not at all good enough to date her.

Rory picked up on the possessive tone in Logan's voice, which both turned her on and aggravated her greatly.

"Yes, Mikey, we were working on a story and I think Logan got all the facts I found, so you can write those up now. I'm nothing if not a quality fact-checker. We can go over any questions tomorrow, right?"

Logan knew his ploy had been detected. She was sharp. Rory was not at all swayed by his attempt to get them alone again tonight. He was infuriated. No girl had ever turned him down. He wasn't Finn after all. Women found him charming, and his upbringing was further insurance that he would never be strung along by some girl, yet Gilmore had the upper hand here. Logan was goaded and turned on by someone who had challenged his wooing.

Rory stood to the side of the door implying it was time for him to exit. The gauntlet had been thrown down. He needed his band of merry men to plot the next move. No one kicked a Huntzberger out the door and remained victorious.

Rory was amused as she read his eyes, feeling proud of herself that she had knocked him off of his pretty boy pedestal.

"Goodnight ACE!" Rory smirked as Logan strode through the doorway.

"See you tomorrow at the paper, Captain Ahab," retorted Logan.

"Did I interrupt something Rory?" Mikey asked.

"Not at all, come on in, sit, we'll continue our plans for the concert. Want something to drink?" After that, Logan heard her door close and he seethed at the thought of that guy hanging out with Rory in her pony robe. Dammit.

Marty, still frozen on the stairway just out of view couldn't believe his awful luck. Not only had he not managed to get Logan out of the picture, but he had ADDED a guy to the mix. At least Logan he could hate, but Mikey was a decent guy. Knowing Rory was like being on that corny 70s dating game show, and he was only the presenter, Jim Lange. Rory had her choice of eligible bachelors, all vying for her attention, and he was the doofus organizer, never the bachelor, more of a creepy Chuck Woolery figure.

Realizing he had no good reason to be yet the third guy at the door this late in the evening, he sullenly climbed the stairs back to his room. Time for another viewing of Wilco's _I Am Trying to Break Your Heart_.

"Rory, I am really glad you decided to go with me to see The Who. I haven't met a lot of women here at Yale, and I didn't really have any female friends in high school, and I um, didn't date. Don't know why I'm confessing this, but I guess I just really want to say thanks for not shunning me as I have been by most of the female species. Shyness is terrible." Mikey was wringing his hands while delivering this monologue.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not exactly Norma Rae. If you knew me in high school, you'd be telling an adult to watch me because I sat by myself at lunch, reading and oblivious to everyone around me. I got an A+ in shyness."

An hour passed as they chatted about movies and listened to the Rolling Stones _Let It Bleed_. Only when Paris barged in did Rory notice the time.

"Hey Belle Watling, I didn't realize you had so many gentlemen to entertain tonight. Keep the antics down, because I'm ready to crash and remember, no glove, no love. Goodnight John number 4. If you try anything Rory doesn't consent to, I will slice your thing off with a protractor."

"Aaaand that's my roommate Paris. She's scary, but mostly harmless. No murder convictions."

"That YOU know of. Well, I should probably get going, it's late. Breakfast tomorrow?"

"Sure, 8:30? I have some serious studying to do at the main library tomorrow."

"Okay then. See you tomorrow Rory," he beamed as he shut the door behind him.

"Paris! What the hell?" Rory barked at Paris' reflection in the mirror.

Spitting out her toothpaste, Paris exclaimed, "What? Don't act so put out. Did you put out? Are you a call girl now? Am I missing something? What's with the parade of men in here lately?"

"There is no parade, and I don't need you as my pit-bull guard dog. Not every guy is the villain in an Lifetime movie."

"Thank your lucky stars you have me protecting your virtue Gilmore. Not every guy is a choirboy either. Statistically speaking, one of these guys…"

"Goodnight Paris."

Blocks away, Logan assembled the troops.

"Men, I have met my match. Ordinary tactics are futile. We must devise a new course of action."


	9. Chapter 9

Rory and Mikey enjoyed their mixed cereal breakfast, planning logistics for the upcoming concert. Rory liked Mikey, he wasn't complicated, demanding, snobby, or any other host of detractors that she'd managed to attach to the boys she encountered at Yale. When they dumped their trays they parted ways for the day ahead.

Logan went to the coffee cart Rory frequented and the barista shared with Logan her usual order. Armed with her coffee and a bear claw, he entered the Yale Daily News office and set the offerings on Rory's desk, then sat at his desk, deciding it was time to complete a few assignments.

"Huntzberger it's been a long week, and I really don't have time for your shenanigans," sighed Doyle.

"No no, I'm here to work chief. I'll have that faculty investigative piece ready for you by 6 today."

Rory walked into the office and noticed the coffee and treat on her desk, as well as Logan intensely typing at his desk. He didn't even look up when she sat down.

"Um, thanks for the coffee Logan," Rory said in a confused tone.

"You're welcome Rory. Thought you might like a caffeine injection to propel you through your op-ed," spoke Logan, nonchalantly. He went back to typing.

What is going on here? Is Logan going to jump up on his desk and start singing? Is he actually working on an article? Is this the Twilight Zone?

"Gilmore! How is that piece coming along?" Doyle bellowed.

"I should have it ready to go soon, Doyle."

Rory looked over at Logan's desk and he was deep in thought, typing rapidly. She had never seen such focus from him. Ever curious, Rory put her suspicions aside and got to work.

Hours slipped away and the sunlight turned to sodium street light. People buzzed in and out, shuffling papers from one desk to another, people shouted at one another about checking emails, and Rory hit "send" on her piece to realize she was tired and starving. It was 8:30 PM. It appeared that Logan had disappeared at some point. She slung her messenger bag over her shoulder and started home.

When she unlocked her door, she saw Paris on the couch, furiously rifling through _The Economist_ magazine.

"What's with you?" Rory asked.

"I'm in a snit with Terrance at the moment. Why do I need a life coach anyway?"

Rory thought about a clever retort but after reading the frown lines in Paris' face, she decided against it.

"Well, where did you two leave things? Was he here? Is he coming over?"

Rory's cell rang. She fished it out of her bag to see Logan's name on the ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you home or at the office?"

"Home."

"I'm bored and hungry. Want to join me at that greasy spoon Cody's on Water Street? I can pick you up in my car or you can catch a cab."

"I'm up for some fries. I'm ready now if you want to swing by and get me."

"See you in 5."

"Who was that?"

"Logan."

"Seriously? You're going out with him now, for dinner? What about your mountain man?"

"Paris, there's nothing wrong with Logan, and Dean and I broke up a while ago. Don't wait up. Hope you and Terrance figure things out."

Rory grabbed her wallet and waited out in front of her dorm. As promised, Logan was punctual and he pulled up in a dark green vintage Porsche. Rory had a flashback to watching Sixteen Candles for the first time, and how dreamy Jake Ryan and his cherry red Porsche were. Now she had her 21st century version and it wasn't half bad. Her mom would get a kick out of this. Logan got out of the car and walked over to open her door.

"That's not necessary but thanks," Rory mentioned.

"Good manners never go out of style. I do this for everyone, even Colin."

"Fasten your seat belt, it's going to be a bumpy night," Logan said with a slight twinkle in his eye.

"Are we really going to the diner?" Rory asked, assuming she was being whisked off to some exotic locale.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" Logan shifted the stick and hit "play" on the CD player, to let loose the Wham! song "Bad Boys."

Rory stifled a giggle in her seat.

"Don't tell me you're one of those indie music snobs? I live for 80s tunes. I'm telling you this now if you want to turn back."

"No, I love the 80s, my mother kept a full rotation of pop greats and one hit wonders in the boom box. I just didn't picture you as an 80s connoisseur. "

"My nanny was the inspiration. I associate happy moments in my childhood with her, leg warmers, and Boy George."

It was cute how sincere this nugget of information made Logan appear. He was different tonight; calmer, not as fast-talking or smarmy. She liked it.

They slid into a chocolate brown leather booth, got their thick plastic menus, and small glasses of ice water in brown tinted glass.

"I'm getting the kitchen sink burger with fries. Their salads are good here."

"Salad? Logan, know this about me, I'm not one of those debutante girls who eats like a bird. The only bird diet I come close to emulating is Big Bird's. If you are horrified by my order, I'll understand, but I won't be cowed out of appetizers and desert."

Logan glanced across the formica table with awe as Rory ordered the family trio appetizer, the Rueben sandwich with curly fries, a Coke, and a side of mac n cheese. Damn she was beautiful and her order added to her allure. Was she bulimic? He loved listening to her order. Man, Colin was right, he might be falling in love with her.

After the food arrived, they talked about everything. In hour three Rory ordered a second desert, this time the brownie sundae. She hadn't got up to vomit in the bathroom. She was honest to god eating all of this food. She was a wonder. Logan couldn't remember the last time he had talked with a woman about much of anything other than money, yachts, parties, or sex. He wouldn't mind talking about sex with Rory, but he didn't mind NOT talking about sex with her either. She was interesting, and quite smart.

Back at Finn's apartment, Colin and Robert were arguing over who to ask to the next LDB shindig.

"All the girls are the same. Trust fund waifs biding time until a big Manhattan or Vineyard wedding. That son of a bitch Logan had to be the one to find someone unique who wasn't charmed by our hackneyed gestures. Why did we help him woo Rory again?" Robert queried.

"Because he's our friend, and that man is madly in love with that girl. I've never seen him lose his cool over anyone before, and when she's around it's like no one else exists. We can't rain on his parade, no matter how delightfully lovely she may be," waxed Finn.

"Love. He's an idiot. I was joking when I advised him to be ordinary. The fact that we haven't heard from him all day leads me to believe that Rory is falling for his no games attempt to win her over. She isn't like the other women we know. He'll eventually realize that Rory isn't part of our world and it would never work," groused Colin.

The diner had cleared out, and Rory was hitting the food coma stage.

"Logan, I think it's time for us to go. Maude is shooting daggers out of her eyes, waiting for us to leave."

"Sure, okay. I'll go pay the bill. Be right back."

"Here's my Visa. Dinner's on me," Rory said.

"Thank you, but I invited you, so it's my treat. Besides, your credit limit can't be high enough to cover the quantity of food you consumed tonight."

They both smiled.

Rory stood and wrapped her coat around her shoulders. As she approached the counter, she heard Logan reply to Maude, "I don't know how she keeps her figure and remains that pretty either."

They walked through the glass doors and Rory stopped on the sidewalk and looked at Logan.

"What's your game, Logan?"

"Game? I wanted dinner and thought you'd like to join me. I've had my fill of the lost boys this week, and given your intensity at the paper, I thought you'd be a better conversationalist than them as well and I was correct. Anything wrong with that?"

He wasn't smirking. He wasn't playing games. He was confusing.

Logan stepped directly in front of Rory and looked into her eyes.

"Rory, can I try something?"

"What?"

"Where's the fun in telling you? Close your eyes."

"Fine."

Rory closed her eyes, hoping he'd kiss her, and before the thought finished, he took her hands in his and pulled her into a long, tender kiss.

"Ace?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" she responded, eyes still closed, cheeks blushing.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"May I suggest myself as beau material?"

Rory couldn't believe what she was hearing. The notorious playboy was asking her to be his girlfriend. Her knees were going weak, and she felt dizzy in a good way. She opened her eyes while tilting her head down so she wasn't eye to eye with him.

"Are you in the market for a girlfriend Huntzberger?"

"Market, diner, food truck…yes. I want to be your boyfriend."

Rory looked up into his kind eyes, hands on his strong jaw, and kissed him.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Logan murmured. They remained in their little bubble on the pavement until a crowd of frat boys interrupted them with hoots and hollers.

Once in the car, Logan snapped out of sappy mode and ran down the agenda for the next 24 hours.

"I'll take you home, and in the morning we can regroup and I will enjoy seeing what kind of damage you can do at the new brunch spot downtown. Then we can see that new film at the student center…"

"Logan, wait. That sounds great, but I have a full schedule tomorrow and…"

"Sorry. Let's sleep on it and I'll call you tomorrow. Deal?"

"Deal. Tonight was fun. Thanks."

Logan walked Rory to her door, and they kissed goodbye.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a long night for Marty. He had swung by Rory's room to ask her out, finally, but Paris informed him that she was out with Logan. His chances were done. He knew Rory wasn't a child raised in wealth, but her family came from money, and her tales of debutante balls, pressure from her grandmother to join the DAR, attending Chilton, none of that made her small town upbringing matter now that she was at one of the most prestigious universities in the world. Sure, Marty was there too, but unlike her, he wasn't going to be accessing a trust fund in the near future, and his 1999 Mazda would be his for years to come. Rory could hang and had simple pleasures, but she didn't rebuke fancy expensive gatherings, societies, and now, wealthy men. And Logan wasn't some typical douchebag, in fact, he was the most down to earth decent person to Marty when he bartended their events. His family name held prestige but Logan was whip-smart, so he could have been admitted to Yale without hefty endowments. Logan was a born leader, despite upbringing. Marty wasn't. Rory was attracted to his looks, but also his brain, and his ability to joke with you and make you feel like an old pal within minutes of meeting him.

Marty had to throw in the towel. He even felt sorry for Mikey because Mikey too would soon discover that the concert wouldn't lead to a relationship with the lovely Rory. He didn't have the stomach to share that knowledge with Mikey. He didn't think he could continue to be Rory's friend either because he would always want more.

Logan couldn't sleep a wink. He was almost panicked, staring at the cracks in the ceiling. How was he going to be a boyfriend to Rory? He couldn't keep her in a healthy relationship. He had never been a boyfriend. Logan thought about all the girls he'd slept with, and he realized that he wasn't going to miss one night stands. Sex was great, but it was shallow and never made him happy beyond the immediate moment. After leaving Rory at her door, he was elated the whole ride home and all they did was talk and eat. Colin wouldn't be any help, he hated everyone and crapped on people in relationships, though given his father's numerous wives, it wasn't a giant surprise that Colin didn't put much stock in love and forever. Maybe Finn the penultimate romantic could give him some advice, at least Finn had a girlfriend for a few months last semester and seemed generally happy with her. 6 AM. Logan dialed Honor's number. He was going crazy and needed his sister to calm him down.

"Hello? Logan? Are you okay? Where are you? Do you need money for bail?"

"Honor, good morning, no I don't need bail, I'm okay physically but I've got some big news for you."

"What? Okay, awake and listening. What's up little brother? I thought you turned to dust if you were up at this hour."

"So, I think I have a girlfriend, and I'm a little out of depth as to what to do about it. I would never admit this to the guys, but I'm pretty sure the feelings I have for her are love. I'm seriously into her."

"Wow, and this her has a name? It isn't Alyssa Milano, is it?"

"Hilarious. Her name is Rory Gilmore. Mom and dad know her grandparents. She is from a wealthy family but grew up away from it all with a single mother in some small town. She's unaffected, sweet, smart, funny, and breathtaking…"

"Oh my god, my brother Logan is in love with what sounds like a real woman and not some Barbie doll. Are you sure you weren't X-Filed and replaced by an alien? Whose yacht did you sink two years ago? What country did I bail you out of jail?"

"Funny. I'm serious. What do I do? Last night we met for dinner at a local diner, which she loved by the way, and I sorta asked if I could be her boyfriend. She said yes, which is great, but also terrifying. Don't repeat a word of this conversation to anyone. I'll deny deny deny. Honor, what do you think about all of this? You're the only person I can confide in."

"Logan, it sounds like you are finally growing up. You went to a diner with a girl, and ditched your standard wooing tactics. I'm guessing the night didn't end a la _50 Shades of Gray_?"

"No, I want more than just a physical relationship with her. She's sexy, and doesn't know it, which makes her even more appealing, but it's not the only thing I'm after. She's not like the women I usually meet."

"First, don't tell mom. Not yet at least. She thinks Fallon is your future dutiful wife. Where does Rory fall in the wife category? What are her life goals?"

"Rory isn't a corporate wife type, of that I'm sure. She wants to be a journalist, if you can believe that, so I know the dedication and work that entails. And before you even think it, no, she didn't trick me into a relationship because of who I am and what it could do for her career. What first interested me was her disdain for my trust-fund façade. She isn't impressed with my lineage or money. We first met at a LDB party, and she had fun, but she seemed happiest dining with me at the grubby hole in the wall last night. Oh, and did I mention, she eats real food, lots of it, yet she has a killer figure, and…"

"Logan, you are whipped. I hear it in your voice. I'm proud of you for finding someone who isn't your typical starving model insipid gold-digger. I need to meet this Rory. Look, it sounds like this relationship needs to proceed slow and steady. Continue to treat her with the respect she deserves and enjoy being with her. You don't need my help. Despite your exhaustive efforts to prove you're a galavanting screw-up, Logan, you are a good guy, and you can do this. She's lucky to have you, the real you, so don't blow it."

"Thanks Honor. You're the best. Go back to sleep. Maybe we'll double date with you and Josh sometime soon? Goodbye."

Logan hopped out of bed and dressed in his navy hoodie and worn khakis. Grabbing his wallet he headed to the local grocery store for flowers since the florist wouldn't open until 10. He'd grab an assortment of microwave breakfast foods and hope that these offerings would please Rory when he showed up at her door after 7 AM. He literally couldn't wait to see those bright blue eyes.

Rory stirred at the sound of beads cascading to the floor of their dorm. Paris didn't go to bed again and had upset her craft space. She wasn't going to get back to sleep, so may as well get up, shower, and get ready for class early. She'd still miss the cocoa puffs, but the cinnamon toast crunch may still be there if she arrived before 7:30.

Wrapping a towel around her wet hair, she heard a slight commotion outside the bathroom door. Rory switched off the vent and opened the door to see what was going on.

"Great, you're done showering. Pretty boy here raided the frozen foods aisle and brought a bounty of crap to our room. You deal with him. I need to shower now." Paris slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Hey Logan, I didn't expect to see you so early in the morning. Thought you'd be more like Keith Richards, not rising before noon. What's all this?" Rory was smiling at the bouquet of daisies Logan had propped in the halved 2 liter Coke bottle, centered in what must have been over $100 worth of frozen breakfast foods? Logan looked handsome in his nondescript hoodie and frayed khakis. Such a sweet gesture.

"I woke early today and thought I'd bring an assortment of breakfast options to your room so you didn't have to slog through the cafeteria line today. I hope it's okay. I hope it's enough," his eyes crinkled in laugh lines at the last remark. Her eating habits didn't spook him.

"Looks wonderful. Thank you Logan. Where to start? Blueberry strudel. Let's nuke it."

Before Rory turned from the microwave, Logan hugged her from behind and said, "You look really cute and you smell better than anything that's going to exit that microwave. Do you have classes today?"

Logan was breathing in the scent of her warm, showered skin, and the lemon scent of her wet hair. How had she been single?

"Down boy. I have statistics in an hour and a half. And you? Do you actually attend class or just admire your schedule from a cork board?" she giggled as Logan picked her up and spun her to the couch.

"I need to get dressed. Watch the microwave."

"I'd rather watch you get dressed."

Rory shook her head and left the couch for her bedroom.

Logan heated up a few more delicacies and arranged them on the discounted clown paper plates he found in the seasonal aisle.

"No matter how hard you stare at that door, you won't see through it to witness the Disneyland birds dressing Rory. What's going on here American gigolo? Frozen foods? You spying on Rory? Made a bet with your cronies to get the good girl? Fess up."

"I plead the fifth, counsel. Not up for an interrogation by you today. Too happy."

"Just watch it. Rory's about the only person in my life who listens to me and who's nice to me, so you hurt her I murder you, and I'm pre-med so I have friends in the medical lab who know how to dissect and discard body parts. You don't scare me."

"Rory! Thank god. Breakfast is ready," Logan exhaled, averting the frigid stare from Paris.

Rory looked from Paris to Logan and knew she'd read him the riot act, which wasn't necessary but appreciated nonetheless.

"Paris, would you like to join us or do you have to meet Atticus at the courthouse?"

"You mock, but I'm watching the two of you. Something about this doesn't add up. I'll figure this Rorschach out. Later. I have a chem lab study group across campus. Keep any salacious activities confined to your bedroom. Keep the common area UV light clean."

"Vivid. Seriously Rory, why do you live with der commissar? Are you such a bad girl that you need her warden-like ways to keep you on track? I mean, that's kinda hot, but honestly I don't get it."

"Our history together doesn't make much sense to the casual observer. I promise, it's all fodder for a future tell all book when she either becomes president or a serial killer. I can proclaim 'I knew her when'," and Rory sank her teeth into a processed food-filled croissant.

Logan never took his eyes off Rory as they ate. She brushed her hair straight, and she looked amazing in skinny jeans that accentuated her hips and shapely legs. The guys in her classes were lucky bastards. Good thing she wasn't in any class with him or he'd definitely fail.

"You have a blob of fruit on your lip." Logan remarked.

"Did I get it?" Rory asked after swiping her velvet pink tongue over her upper lip.

"No, it's right…" and Logan leaned forward and kissed her sugar-coated lips.

Both of them kissed and consumed for another 25 minutes and then Rory shooed him out the door so she could get to class.


	11. Chapter 11

With much apprehension, Logan parked his Porsche in the circle drive. Sitting in his car with the radio off, he contemplated leaving. Family dinners at Huntzberger manor were never fun. When he checked his VM earlier in the afternoon, an angry Mitchum demanded Logan show for dinner tonight. He'd love to go one week without hearing about the master plan, the dynastic plan, etc. etc. Not that it mattered to the family. It was the 21st century. Why couldn't Honor be subject to the madness? She was every bit as talented and capable of running HPG. Damn. Time to get in there before grandfather admonished him for tardiness.

Logan hadn't fully opened the door and he heard his parents screaming at one another. Never in his life does he recall time with his parents when an argument wasn't part of the conversation. He wondered if they ever even loved one another. Why on earth did they marry anyway? Possessing money was all they seemed to have in common, well, that and yelling at Logan to live up to his potential. And what good was it? They were two of the unhappiest people he knew. Both of them had had or were still engaged in extramarital affairs. Colin's parents had the decency to divorce every time they found someone more stimulating. Overall, they were crappy role models for relationships of any kind, be it romantic, parental, or friend related. Time for a drink.

"Logan dear, when did you arrive?" purred Shira.

"What's that, your fifth Macallan of the day?" Mitchum complained.

"Mom, Dad, so nice to see you. When does the last supper commence?" Logan snarked.

"Honor and Josh are already seated with grandfather at the table. Let's go." And the three of them hurried into the formal dining room.

Logan hated this room, all gilded and Louis X!V looking, with pearl-ized fleur de lis salmon-colored wallpaper and gold rimmed everything. So gaudy.

"Grandfather, Mom, Dad, Josh and I are engaged." Honor timidly stated.

"Fine, fine. Shira, where are we holding the wedding?"

"Shouldn't Honor be telling us that dad?" Logan quipped.

"I assume you still want the Society Room of Hartford, Honor?"

"Yes, of course mom, especially since they extended the ballroom with that beautiful glass botanical hall. Thank you."

"Great. What's for dinner? Meat I hope. Tired of fish dishes."

"Mitchum, we're having pasta tonight. I sent word to your secretary today."

"Dammit Shira, I am not in the mood for pasta. I want steak, always when we gather as a family we should be eating a substantial meal of steak, lobster too if it helps," he replied in a most condescending tone.

Logan stared down at his plate. He used to defend his mother, but she had the ability to go toe-to-toe with his dad, so there was no point letting them unleash anger in his direction. Why did they even meet for dinner? He'd rather hang out and celebrate Honor's good news with Honor and Josh, and friends if they wanted.

"Well Mitchum, you aren't the slender 30 year old you once were and though you fancy yourself a virile young stallion, I'm watching out for your arteries so you aren't bedridden and complaining," Shira lobbed an insulting tone right back at Mitchum.

Josh hadn't said one word the entire dinner. Logan sat in silence as well. Maybe he could escape this torture chamber shortly if they weren't bothering with desert or drinks after dinner.

"Logan!" shouted grandfather.

"Yes sir?"

"What are you doing in school right now to make the business connections necessary to run the empire? Are you still seeing that Fallon girl?"

Honor and Logan exchanged glances, knowing that the wrong answer could start WW3.

"Um, yes, making connections, seeing Fallon. Everything according to plan."

"Don't mess around Logan. You are too old to be evading the police and carrying on with a gaggle of floozies and gold diggers. Your image is important and you need to be portrayed to the public in the right light. I expect to see you at the next HPG event with Fallon, making contacts and talking up the family name."

"Yes grandfather."

Ten more minutes passed and dinner finally ended. Logan flew out the front door and sped away from the house on haunted hill. How was Rory going to fit into this horrid world? If she ever met his parents, she'd run screaming from Logan. Honor was the only normal member of the family worth introducing.

Across town…

"Mom, I am not trying to hide anything from you. The Inn is great, but we are booked solid for the next two months so no room for the DAR function. Sorry." Lorelai said in what she hoped was a convincing tone.

"You know Lorelai, sometimes the way you treat me is hurtful." Emily protested.

"FEZ!" Rory belted out to interrupt the negative turn in the conversation.

"What about Fez Rory?" Richard asked.

"I still have to visit Fez, as we discussed years ago at the club. What about a trip to Fez during the holiday break, grandma?"

Lorelai was mystified at this suggestion. Didn't Rory want to spend time with her? Why the extreme deflection?

"Why yes, Rory, I am up for an adventure especially during the cold dreary time in December and January after the holidays have passed and all we have are frigid nights and blisteringly cold days. I'll have my travel agent start booking an itinerary tomorrow and she'll coordinate times with you."

"And mom, and grandpa if you can take time off of work."

"What a splendid idea, Rory. I think I can make the time to travel with such lovely ladies to Fez."

Lorelai was speechless. What the hell was Rory thinking?

"What the hell were you thinking?" Lorelai scolded Rory once they climbed into the Jeep.

"Mom, you and grandma have been at each other's throats for weeks now and I'm sick of it. We're taking a family vacation together in a foreign country and you two will bond."

"Or be thrown in a foreign prison for killing my mother in, what on earth is in Fez?"

"Well, it's in Morocco, so we can see the University of Al Quaraouiyine. I don't know."

"Honestly Rory, you know my mother and I don't see eye to eye on, oh, anything. Traveling with the Gilmores? This will be a catastrophe on par with making the movie _Cool As Ice_ , but at least they got to party with Vanilla Ice."

"I don't want to sit around Stars Hollow this winter. I want to explore, and yes, maybe grandma and grandpa will be a little stuffy as far as travel companions go, but they do travel in style and a little luxury and pampering will hit the spot after the holiday madness."

"I'll hit YOU for your utter madness in organizing what is sure to be a highway to hell."

"Enough. It's happening, we are going to have fun, now let's get home to continue our viewing of the _Godfather Trilogy_."

Shedding her dress for comfy clothes, Rory heard her cell ring.

"Rory? Hey, what are you up to? You on campus?"

"Hi Logan, no, I'm in Stars Hollow ready to watch The Godfather with my mom."

"Funny, I just left a dinner resembling the meeting with Clemenza."

"WHO did you have dinner with?"

Logan shouldn't have said anything. He now regretted having to say, "With my family."

"Oh. I understand. Trust me. I just refereed a dinner between my mother and grandmother. It ended in a family trip to Fez during the holiday break."

"Sure, all family fights end in a trip to Fez," Logan laughed.

"So, I guess we'll see each other Monday?"

"Or we could see each other tonight. I'm a night owl."

"No, I'm staying here tonight. We had quail for dinner so mom and I are having second dinner now, with a pizza, tacos, egg rolls, topped off with red vines, cookie dough ice cream…"

"Ace, you're making me sick. I don't understand how you can eat the way you do and look the way you do."

"Scientists are eager to study mine and mom's genetics. Logan? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I had a crappy night and was hoping to see you that's all. I'm not in the mood to go drinking with the guys tonight."

"Well, if you were up for a drive, you're welcome to join us for murder, Sicilian style."

"Really? Meeting the mom? Is that a good idea?"

"Sure. My mom is cool and currently she pictures you as a young Ricky Schroder from _Silver Spoons_. Best to dispel that notion ASAP. I promise, my mom won't bite."

Logan thought about the ramifications of meeting the mother of the girl he was falling for so soon. The alternative was cower and face a firing squad if he refused to get smashed on a Friday night, so he decided to be bold and jump in.

"Okay Ace, I'll head to Stars Hollow. What is your address?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Mom, you will like him; he's sharp, he's a reporter for the YDN, and more importantly, I like him."

"Rory, I hoped to have a chill evening after the bombshell you dropped at dinner. Vacationing with Emily and Richard in Fez during the holidays? It sounds absurd saying those words out loud. Blaghhhh!"

"Stop it. Cue up the dvd, and you'll see the evening will be chill and gory just as planned." Rory wondered if this was such a good idea, but Logan sounded lonely, and Rory wanted to see him because he was so cute and their relationship rocked thus far. Dean never challenged her, Jess never listened to her, but Logan, he was smart, disarmingly charming, and she felt equal to him and it didn't feel confusing being around him. Besides, how awesome was it that he obviously dug her, driving so far this late to see her with her mother? She felt butterflies in her stomach.

Logan quickly learned that the road to Rory's heart traveled through snack food tunnels, so he pulled into the gas station, cleared the candy aisle in the little food mart, and figured two giant slushies would complement the treasure trove in the plastic bag. This must be love, he thought, because he never imagined he'd want a girl who enjoyed such simple pleasures. At the register he saw a very tacky magnet with a saucer-eyed monkey exclaiming, "I'm bananas for bananas!" He bought it.

Rolling up the driveway, Logan pondered how she lived in a house that looked so small? A short woman and tall man paused on the sidewalk nearby and they stared at him. Logan got out, balanced the bags and slushies, said, "Hello," intending to head to the front door.

"Hey handsome, who are you? New delivery guy? Nice wheels," croaked Babette.

"That's one cool Porsche dude," Morey said.

"Thank you. I'm a friend of Rory's from Yale. This is Rory Gilmore's house, yes?"

Lorelai fidgeted with the remote, and Rory couldn't figure out why Logan wasn't here already. Deciding to wait on the porch, she opened the front door and it all made sense. Logan was trapped in a conversation with Morey and Babette.

"Hey! Logan! Come on in! Goodnight Babette, goodnight Morey!"

"Okay. Goodnight doll. We approve of your gentleman caller. Don't get too rowdy!"

Once the door was closed, Logan asked, "So, who were those two and where were their white jumpsuits?"

"Yes, I know, our neighbors are very protective of us, and they can be a little 'Bewitched' nosey neighbor sometimes but they are harmless. Yay! Blue and red slushies!"

"Rory! I may perish, I need more ice cream, hi! I'm Lorelai, Rory's mom and you look like my new best friend. I call blue slushie!"

Logan felt like he was in an episode of _Twin Peaks_. This woman was smoking hot, and had to be a sister Rory failed to mention. No way was this her mom. The guys would never let this go if they found out.

"Hello, ma'am. I'm Logan. Here's your blue slushie."

"See mom, I told you he was cool. And I see you have a bag of candy from the gas station. What a prince," beamed Rory, full of pride in the man she found who would empty a candy shop to please her.

Too weird. No hostile vibe, two beautiful women, junk food, and _The Godfather_ on the screen. Did Finn put them up to this? Was this real?

"Okay Logan, you've seen all three _Godfather_ movies I take it?" questioned Lorelai.

"Yes ma'am, even read Mario Puzo's book after the third film. Worth a read if you get the chance."

"First, I've read it too, and I agree, second, call me Lorelai and never ma'am if you want to watch the movie from the couch instead of through the porch window. Now, I'm going to get the popcorn from the microwave and the ice cream with two spoons unless you want some too and then I'll get a third spoon."

"Yes, Lorelai, I would like a spoon."

Well done Rory, Lorelai thought as she strolled into the kitchen to give them a few minutes alone. Judging by the look Logan had given Rory, Lorelai knew he was already gone. Same fuzzy, ga ga look that both Dean and Jess had when they looked at Rory. Rory seemed to be ga ga for him too.

"You're nice."

"You're beautiful," whoa, Logan, don't show her all your cards!

"Yes, so beautiful in my gray sweatpants and faded Stars Hollow High PE issued t-shirt."

"Ace, you could wear a burlap sack and it wouldn't diminish your beauty," ugh, oh well, he couldn't contain his excitement to see her and he really wanted to kiss those rosy pink lips.

"Mister, you read my mind," and Rory pulled his face to hers for a long, lingering kiss.

"Thanks for the slushies and the candy. My mom is probably online adding us to wedding registries. Smooth move with the eats."

"You're so easy to please, Ace. I like the house, it's very you."

"Not sure how to take that."

"Trust me, it's a compliment. My parents live in a mausoleum, complete with infidelity issues and borderline alcoholism. Suffering through dinner all I could think about was seeing you. Thank you for letting me crash movie night. Observing your eating habits alongside your mother should prove interesting."

"Watch it, Goodall, this is not a primate sanctuary. We are civilized human women who just so happen to have a high tolerance for sugar and calories. We burn it off with our fast talking and quip making."

"You're going to love this segue, I bought a monkey magnet for your mom as a hostess gift."

"You did not!"

"I did. Here, what do you think?"

"I think I'm impressed at how uncanny your shopping sense is when it comes to me, and I guess my mom. She'll flip."

They kissed again, and sat on the couch in front of a coffee table laden with a fast food candy smorgasbord.

"Revenge, and ice cream, is a dish best served cold," announced Lorelai in a gruff old man accent, as she took her place on the couch after setting down a popcorn bowl and a plastic vat of ice cream with three spoons.

"Mom, Logan got you a hostess gift."

"Presents? Gimmie gimmie!" Logan handed Lorelai the magnet, still trying to understand the kooky vibe of the Gilmore girls.

"A wise-cracking monkey? How did you know? This will replace the Elvis magnet holding Rory's Ice Cream Queen flyer up on the fridge. Thank you, Logan."

"Ice cream queen? You're royalty in real life? I knew there was something about you."

"No, it's a stupid town thing which I'd like to forget but Joan Crawford here has a unique parenting style."

"No wire hangers ever! Okay, hush now, movie time." And Lorelai pressed 'play' on the remote.

I would never do something like this with my mom or dad, thought Logan. No wonder I'm drawn to Rory. Aside from being gorgeous and intelligent, she was raised in a house with unconditional parental love. He'd have to learn more about the age difference between Rory and her mom and find out why they lived here instead of in Hartford, and where was Rory's dad? He thought the other night at the diner they had talked about everything, but he realized he held back about his family, and apparently, so had Rory.

"Lady and the Tramp, part 2 commences in 15 minutes. Get up and stretch, visit the latrine, pen a short story, I'm going to grab a coffee from Luke's. Perhaps a cruller or donut too."

"Get me a slice of apple pie if he has any left. Logan, any pastries for you?"

"Ladies, you have put me to shame. I cannot stuff one more morsel down my throat…"

"Don't!" Rory commanded to her mother.

"I wasn't going to say anything. I'll be back shortly."

"Did I miss something there?"

"No, mom just says inappropriate things sometimes and we need to ease you into that part of her personality. You're doing great by the way," Rory smiled, her ocean blue eyes twinkling.

"Hey, can I see that flyer now, and did I mess up the trilogy flow?"

"Mom has a thing about not watching sequels with strangers unless they've seen the first installment. Nice touch with the book reference. You're a smooth criminal Huntzberger. Fine, let's go to the kitchen."

Logan followed Rory into the kitchen, and immediately he noticed all the bizarre tchotchkes adorning the table and walls.

"Wow, Charlie's Angels collector plates. Bradford Mint?"

"Kim's Antiques, acquired during a brief but regrettable phase in the 90s when Mrs. Kim tried to increase foot traffic in the store gathering pop culture nostalgia items."

"What's that door lead to?"

"My bedroom."

"This I've got to see," and Logan entered her room to see all things Rory Gilmore. It had her lemon shampoo scent. Loads of books, a mountain of CDs, very tidy. Adorable.

"Well, we've seen the flyer and my room. Pretty much the end of the tour."

Logan embraced Rory and kissed her. They tumbled onto the bed and made out.

"Wait," Logan hesitated as she slid her hand under his shirt.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a prude Huntzberger," she purred in his ear.

"Trust me, it's not that. Your mom is going to be back and I wish to remain alive. Don't want to sleep with the fishes tonight."

"How chivalrous. Okay. We'll pick this up later."

They headed back to the living room just as Lorelai opened the door. Logan winked at Rory.

"Part 2 Sicilian Bugaloo. Let's go!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all of your comments. Why not write scenarios where Lorelai doesn't hate Logan from the start? Where Logan is clued in to what needs to shape up to get the girl? Enjoy this chapter!**

Sunday night. Logan chilled out by reading various biographies. Currently he was reading _Jackson Pollock: An American Saga_ by Steven Naifeh and Gregory White Smith. He loved the traveling exhibit that showed at the Yale University Art Gallery. So absorbed in the book was he that when Rory crept up to his window he didn't notice. Rory watched Logan reading peacefully for almost a full minute. She desperately wanted to capture this moment on her phone, but being the creep in the bushes taking pictures outside the window would probably be a bridge too far for Logan. Unable to control her need to smother him in hugs and kisses for his reading adorableness, Rory rapped on the window to get his attention.

"Juliet, what brings you to my windoweth on this fortnight?"

"Romeo reading is pretty hot and I have to do _something_ to pass the time…"

"I'd like to keep this Shakespeare thing going, but the bard is not my favorite, so I'm back to just plain Logan now. Here, let me help you crawl in through the window. It will up my street cred."

"What street exactly? 5th Avenue? Rodeo Drive? You're not exactly a street hood you know."

"Hey Ace, you look beautiful," and with that he grabbed her by the waist and planted a big smooch on her lips.

"Um, thanks. You look fetching, as always," she replied, bashfully.

"How was the rest of your weekend with Lorelai? She's cool, your mom."

"It was fine. Mom liked you. You may be one of the only rich people she's ever genuinely liked. Quite an accomplishment you know." Rory couldn't believe how well the evening had gone. Her mother sincerely thought Logan was interesting. Well read, pop culture literate, funny, and though she didn't picture Rory with a blond haired guy, Logan changed her opinions of blond men being himbos.

"I'll take it. I'd like to have you hang with the Huntzbergers, but they in no way resemble anything approaching normal, relaxed, or non-gulag. I fear you will dump me when you meet Mitchum and Shira."

"Relax John John, you don't need to introduce me to the parents. I like what we have going right now, no need to spoil it with hostile family members."

"Don't get the wrong impression though. My sister Honor is awesome and I think she'll really like you. What do you think about meeting her and her fiancé for dinner Wednesday evening?"

"Seriously? You want to double date with your sibling? Nutso. Yes, I'd like to interview Honor about your childhood, see how you interact with a sister."

"It's done then. Now that you've interrupted my reading, what do you propose we do?" He arched his eyebrow playfully as he checked Rory out.

"I think I want to make out with this guy who's ogling me. What are your thoughts on that?"

Monday morning. Rory wasn't a fan of her early class time on Monday. Nevertheless, she rose and went to the cafeteria for her cereal mix. Noticing Marty, Mikey and Carter, she decided to join them for breakfast. "Hi Rory," Mikey and Carter said.

Marty gave her a kurt nod. Weird. "Hi guys. Why are Mondays so difficult to maneuver?"

"I hear you. I literally roll out of bed to the floor on Mondays. My left side is all black and blue from crashing to the linoleum every week. I can only imagine how much worse it gets when we hit the real world and you have 9-5 days, no breaks between meetings like we do with classes, and no option of blowing work off if you drank too much the night before," Carter said.

"Yeah, so far I've been lucky that no one has coerced me into blackout drunkenness on a school night, at least not when I have an early class. Overall I'm not much of a drinker," mumbled Rory through a mouth of cereal. Marty pushed his chair back, grabbed his tray, and said a polite generic goodbye to the table. "He seems a little crabby this morning, no?" asked Rory.

"He's been weird for a few weeks now. I don't know," commented Mikey.

"Well, looks like we're all done. See you later," Rory said as she joined the others clearing her breakfast tray and heading off to class.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey there. A small little mention to bridge me to the next chapter. I have some ideas, but I need time to write. Enjoy this snippet of sorts.**

Rory grabbed her wall calendar realizing she hadn't flipped to the new month yet. Wow, already February. Hm, Valentine's Day in 2 days. Should she get something for Logan? Could she plan something sweet and romantic for Logan? Major microeconomics theory paper due the day after, and she had to do well on this paper as it was one of the few grades given in the course. Still, she had to do something. Smiling, she jotted down a pro con list for Valentine's Day.

Logan left the florist happy as a clam. True, he mocked the guys who had girlfriends or who tried to get someone into bed with fancy V Day plots, but he couldn't contain his, dare he admit, giddiness over having a real girlfriend who was beautiful, intelligent, witty...finally, he was a part of the dopey masses, buying all things pink and red for his girl. Surely Rory had boyfriends who did the traditional, but he was Logan Huntzberger, and he would not be doing the traditional thing. Not for Rory.

Marty hadn't left his room in days, and he was missing a shower cycle, according to his annoyed roommate. Rory was with Logan. They were gaga for one another, any moron could see it. His chance was dropped into the coffin of relationships, and though he dreamed of her every waking and sleeping moment, he couldn't stomach actually seeing her, not that she seemed to notice or care about his disappearance from her routine. Sprite, chips, and canned tuna were keeping him alive. Marty wanted to punch Logan in the face. That was never going to happen.

Paris couldn't believe that her smart, independent oddball friend Rory, who stood up to bullies and losers at Chilton was swooning for East Coast Ken. Paris never thought much about her family's wealth, and while it was fine to want for nothing, Logan's wealth was obscene and he and his cohorts shoved their rarefied lifestyle in everyone's face. So gauche. That Dean guy wasn't a douchebag, and Jess seemed interesting enough...what did Rory see in Logan? Rory wasn't a gold digger, so that wasn't it. he had the looks, brains, and charm, but yet, he wasn't right for her. No girl with a strong sense of self-esteem was right for Logan.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi Peeps! Was thinking about the story and decided to write this musing. Thanks for the encouragement. Have a great week!**

Rory was in dreamland. Logan was by far her best relationship. Dean would always be her first love, and her first time, but kind and supportive though he was, Logan was her love, her soulmate, and he was supportive but he also challenged her on an intellectual level with her writing and her reporting. Jess was a voracious reader, but Logan had read just about everything, which when they first met seemed unlikely due to his charming party boy persona. Surely Logan had a photographic memory for literature. He was carefree, but never mistaken for a fool.

Lorelai appreciated his rebelliousness and his strained relationship with his parents. Their backgrounds had much in common, minus a pregnancy of course, but all the trappings of wealth were there. DAR moms, golfing dads, prep schools, ivy league graduation dreams...Lorelai told Rory that Logan, in a small, not at all creepy way, reminded her of her. The comparison made sense: both were strong willed, whip-smart, class clowns, charmers, and comedians. They didn't follow the crowd. Rory told Lorelai that Logan was trying to figure out a way to escape some dynastic life plan his father tailored for him. Lorelai could definitely relate to familial pressure.

Paris had been dating Doyle for some time now, and barely lectured on the state of Rory's relationship these days. It was a nice respite from "he's a lout" harangues.

What Rory found especially endearing about Logan was his un-snobbiness. She once assumed he was a snob like Colin, but in reality, Logan always thanked servers at his party, when he paid the bill he tipped almost 50%, he smiled at everyone, he was polite, and Dean had been well mannered and thoughtful too, but being with Logan sometimes felt like adventures with a mash-up of Jesus, Bono, Gates, Conan, and she loved it. Women glowered at her, but the funny part was they envied her for Logan's wealth, but that was possibly the least important thing to Rory, not that their magical moments flitting off to NYC or Paris weren't awesome, but his smallest gestures of daisy bouquets or contraband red vines at the movies meant more to her than jewelry ever could. In fact, for Valentine's Day he had bought her a beautiful and expensive diamond bracelet, and Rory thanked him properly, yet she couldn't hold back her opinion that he didn't need to purchase extravagant gifts to show he cared. Logan grinned, laughed, and kissed Rory softly, whispering that he was so in love with her that he couldn't help it. He understood though.

So far, Logan had kept his family at bay. Only Honor was in on their coupling, and she approved and agreed there was no reason to dampen spirits with the madness of Shira & Mitchum. Of course, that meant that Rory had to play Lorelai's game and keep her grandparents in the dark as well. It saddened her to lie to them, and the blind dates grandma arranged were brutal, but Rory endured them to continue the happy bubble she and Logan inhabited.


	16. Chapter 16

"Marty! Let's go!" Carter hustled Marty out of the dorm room, down the stairs, past her closed door, and into the bright mustard sunshine of an early May afternoon.

"I'm not really in the mood for seminar today," Marty mumbled.

"Don't care. School's almost out and we need to finish strong so we aren't here forever as super seniors," Carter scolded.

Walking the path, Marty couldn't help but cast a glance toward her window. Curtains drawn, nothing to see. He was still heartbroken. He needed to get over it, watch Dr. Zhivago, no, Old School, to lift his spirits. Maybe that Shannon girl would hang with him and pig out on leftover hors d'oeuvres. At least Shannon flirted with him, showed an actual interest, as Rory NEVER had. Before he turned the building's corner he saw Logan's blond mane dashing across the lawn, halting at Rory's window, knocking, then being greeted with a kiss from the lovely Rory, now framed at the windowsill while an acappella troupe, dressed in beige trench coats, harmonized "In Your Eyes" a la Say Anything. Marty felt sick.

"Logan! That was beautiful. Gents, you have marketable singing skills and you've made this fair maiden blush. Thank you." Rory used to care about the crowds that gathered around Logan's spectacles, gaping at whatever chaos Logan had concocted, but not anymore. She heard a woman remark, "I wish MY boyfriend did something like this for me ONCE!" Rory knew she had one of the good ones in Logan.

"Ace, I mean every word they sang. Without a doubt, you have the most mesmerizing eyes, and I am complete, you complete me," Logan said with his most disarming grin.

"You're mashing up Jerry Maguire with Peter Gabriel, Huntzberger," Rory scoffed, playfully swatting him on the arm.

"Can't think clearly when you look so pretty. I may have to come through that window…" and he proceeded to expertly slip through the window, since he had honed his skill because, well, Paris. The singers and the crowd dissolved, and the lovebirds were locked in an embrace, kissing and giggling.

"You're vibrating," Rory interrupted.

"Ace, I love it when you talk dirty…"

"No, Logan, your phone, someone's trying to reach you."

Begrudgingly, Logan pulled his phone from his pocket and glowered at the caller ID.

Before Rory could ask, Logan answered, "Yes dad, I know, NO! I'll meet you at my room in 4 minutes. Goodbye."

"You sound serious."

"Sorry Ace, I have to bolt. Mitchum is on campus and he's his usual mean judgmental self. I'll call you later." And with a peck on the cheek, he disappeared through the window.

"Rory!" Paris exclaimed as she burst through the bedroom door.

"Paris, I've asked you to knock first. Logan was just here, and we could have been, you know."

"Spare me Gilmore. Some Abercrombie & Fitch mannequin is on the couch, waiting for his lunch date with you."

"I don't, oh, I forgot, yes, another setup. Why don't you say you're me and go? I'm sure it's that nice Italian place and you can treat it as a sociological observation of frat boys for your final paper?"

"Nice try Bambi. No. When will you be done servicing these wayward men? Why does your DAR grandmother know so many skanky ad models anyway?"

"She means well. I can't tell her about Logan. Things are going so well, and as soon as grandma or Shira know, they will tell each other, and my grandma, she'll want to wed us immediately in Cape Cod, and judging by Logan's reaction any time his parents call, they would kill our happiness. At least, according to Honor, they wouldn't like me disrupting THE PLAN."

"I so don't care. Just get that guy out of here now. He smells like a tanning salon and I don't want the aroma to destroy the cilia in my nostrils or transmit airborne melanoma."

"Fine, fine. I'm coming."

 **At the local, expensive, Italian restaurant…**

"So mother tells me you want to be a journalist? That must be a lot of reading and writing. Don't think I could handle that."

"Yes, well, it is a lot of that, but what is it that you do? Grandma didn't give me a dossier. What's your major?"

"Oh, no, I don't go to Yale. My uncle is a fashion photographer in NYC, and he got me some primo gigs with Hilfiger. Hoping to get the new ad campaign for Fall. Did a shoot for Town & Country a while back, so my fee has increased, you know how it is."

"Hm, yes, Grable, appropriate fees are important." Come on, grandma, some due diligence. Man, this guy was bor-ing.

"Rory, love, how are you!?" Finn scooped Rory dramatically out of her seat and spun her into a hug.

"Who is this?" Grable demanded.

"I am Finn Morgan, Rory's high school boyfriend. I was cast off to boarding school, cruelly separating us, but now, I'm back, we've found each other again, ah, look at you, tell me there aren't sparks flying between us love? Whoever this is, end it. It feels like we never parted," feeling cheeky, Finn dipped Rory and smooched her passionately.

"Hey!" Grable darted up, clearly aggravated, but Rory too was fuming, at Finn for the kiss, at Grable for acting like something was going to come of their prison visit. She opted to follow Finn's lead, and she'd get him back later.

"Grable, it's true. Seeing Finn now, standing before me, I know we'll be married soon." Rory messed up Finn's coif roughly, to communicate her irritation with the stolen kiss, wrapping her arm around his waist.

Though Finn knew this was a rescue ruse, he was nonetheless aroused by the improvised kiss, and even though the hair touch hurt, he liked Rory touching him. He put an arm around her waist, hand high on her stomach so he was almost touching her breasts. He looked forward to his inevitable punishment.

"Rory, this isn't cool. I rearranged my schedule for this."

God. He was Derek Zoolander, without the laughs. "Grable, so sorry, but I never expected to run in to my Finny pooh," she drawled, while pushing her finger into the top of his nose, meant to look playful but full of pain.

Wincing, Finn stepped forward, extending his hand. "Sorry mate, but the fates have spoken. True love cannot be denied." Finn shook Grable's hand and swung him out of the way as he clasped Rory's hand, waltzing her outside in front of the restaurant.

"I love you so, kitten," and Finn kissed Rory on her cheek.

"Finn! Enough. I am not tall, but I can level you to the ground if need be. Don't mess."

"Ooh, you sound like Cameron Diaz from Charlie's Angels!" Finn would soon need to sit down or find a couch pillow to avoid a situation.

"Shut up. Thank you for the extraction, but don't you think you were laying the romance on a little thick?"

"Darling, only that rent-a-model's head was thick. You were thoroughly bored by that lamppost, I rescued you, and you abuse me. Not that I don't like it when you're nasty, but good lovin' is payment too…"

As he tilted his head down for another kiss, Rory pushed him away putting her hands on his seemingly ripped chest.

"Your hands banish me, but your eyes beckon…"

"No beckoning. Let's go, Romeo."

"I knew you found me irresistible, my coquettish Juliette."


	17. Chapter 17

**Finn**

Finn was walking around in a haze of romantic feelings. He knew of course how much Logan loved Rory, how could anyone not. Finn loved her, or at least, he imagined it was love because he never felt the way he did today when he acted as Rory's beau. Her scent, her skin, those mesmerizing crystal clear blue eyes. She was breathtaking. Every time he saw her, his heart fluttered. He tried to deny it, but this was a problem now.

 **Marty**

Marty was at a gun shop. He wasn't sure why. The customers were creepy, ashen looking with harsh features. He didn't need to be here. Time to go. Rory would be coming home from her afternoon seminar in an hour.

 **Mitchum & Logan**

"Logan! Look at me when I'm addressing you!"

"Addressing me? You're screaming at me, father dearest."

"Cut the crap. You've been given everything, and now you have to earn what you get. Anyone on campus here would be envious of your opportunity. What you get is what they all aspire to get."

"Not Rory," Logan mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I know about Rory Gilmore. You don't have secrets Logan. You think I wasn't twenty something, in love with a smart beautiful woman?"

"This will be depressing."

"Can it. You have Rory. She's bright, beautiful, and wrong for your future. Her mother was some debutante rebel. Rory has different ideals and goals."

"Do you hear yourself? This conversation is inane. We're finished talking for today. I have to pick up RORY for dinner soon."

 **Rory**

As she wound her way through the aisle towards the hall exit, Rory saw Marty in the hallway.

"Marty! Wait up!"

Marty's face caught fire because he hadn't intended for her to see him. Much as he wanted to be near her, he wanted to be elsewhere. She didn't love him. It's all he could think about. Beautiful, witty, fun-loving Rory was caught in playboy Huntzburger's web.

"I have to run. Nice to see you."

Marty darted off.

That sure seemed odd. She hadn't seen him in a long time, and the school year was ending. Oh well. Rory cued up Radiohead, put in her earphones, and headed home to get ready for her dinner with Logan.


	18. Chapter 18

Dinner was strange, or rather, Logan was acting strange. His mind was somewhere else. This drive home was approaching uncomfortable.

"Logan? Are you upset with me?"

"What? No, of course not. I'm sorry. Mitchum has been busting my balls about the business and…I have to go to London one week after finals. I don't want to leave you Rory. I love you so much, and this situation is untenable."

"Oh Logan, I love you too, and, well, just tell your dad you don't want to go."

"Rory, Mitchum and I don't have the relationship you and your father have. Your dad is supportive, and let's you choose your path in life. My future was mapped out before I could walk. It's not an _On the Road_ Kerouac kinda life. More of a Dante's circles of hell scenario."

"Well, I don't personally like Kerouac or Hunter S. for that matter, but I think I get your drift. We'll figure something out. Don't look so glum," and Rory leaned over and kissed Logan's cheek.

They pulled up to her dorm, and Logan put the Porsche in park, took Rory's face in his hands, and kissed her deeply.

"You have become the most important person in my life. I'll devise a plan to get us out of THE plan. Let me walk you to your door."

"No, that's okay, and you need to stop talking as if we're the leads of Midnight Express. It will all work out. Get some sleep sad boy."

As Rory approached her door, she was confused to see Finn slumped near the door with a giant bouquet of flowers.

"Rory, love, where have you been? I was worried sick, and Paris flatly refused to let me wait in your suite. Oh, these are apology flowers for my impish behavior today."

"Come in," Rory smiled, rolling her eyes.

Finn lingered in the doorway, contemplating his next move while watching Rory discard her jacket, exposing her graceful form in a ballerina pink sleeveless cocktail dress. She was killing him.

"Okay, but just for a moment, I have a hot redhead lined up for coffee and cuddling."

Rory laughed. She took the flowers from his hand and filled a vase, one Logan bought no doubt, and set them on the coffee table. Finn tingled from head to toe as he sat next to her on the sofa.

What am I doing? What am I doing?

"Ror…" Rory screamed as a rock launched through the window just above their heads. Finn encircled her body and threw her to the floor, asking her if she was okay.

"Rory! Are you alright love?"

"What the hell!?" Paris came screeching out of her bedroom, swinging a bat recklessly through the air.

"Wait, Paris, I'm protecting Rory, someone threw a rock through the window," Finn shouted, still clutching Rory to his side, shielding her from the windows.

Paris dialed campus security, barking out details, while Finn looked at Rory's terrified face, with blood streaming down the left side of her face.

"Come love, we have to check you for damages," and Finn scooped her into his arms, carrying her to the bathroom, hugging her as he sat her on the edge of the tub.

"What happened? Why would someone do that?" Rory teared up, her eyes wide, her arms gripping Finn despite his efforts to clean the blood from her head.

"It's all right love. Paris is on it, and you're safe. I won't let anything happen to you.

"Logan. I need to contact Logan."

"Yes, right. Stay in here. No windows. Keep this cloth on your temple. Back in a flash."

Finn called Logan's cell.

"Mate, there's been an incident. Rory is fine, but she needs you here at her dorm. Chop chop."

What the hell happened? Why is Finn at Rory's dorm room? Fuming, Logan raced to her dorm. He was feeling Michael Corleone furious as he saw remnants of blood on Rory's face.

"Are you okay? Finn, what are you doing here?"

Finn was about to stammer an answer when thankfully Paris forced her way into the bathroom to check Rory and report the details of what campus police and the local police shared.

"Everyone who doesn't have a vagina, out of the bathroom NOW!"

"Paris, I'm okay. Are you okay?"

"Honestly Rory, I don't know what happened. That rock could have been for me, I'm not exactly the campus Kelly Kapowski."

Rory giggled. She tried to picture Paris watching Saved by the Bell, on purpose.

"Are you mad? What's so funny? There is an all out assault on our territory and we need to fight back!"

"Easy Paris, yes, this was disturbing, but we don't know the circumstances. Where should we sleep tonight?"

"You're both staying at my place," Logan shouted through the door.

"Normally I'd worry about STDs in his bachelor pad, but a secure high rise sounds mighty appealing right now. Logan! Yes, we will stay with you tonight. Try any funny business, and I'm Lorena Bobbitt-ing your manhood."

"Damn, I guess I won't reveal my true feelings for you tonight. Pack your stuff, Rory, I'll help you." Logan opened the door, embraced and kissed Rory on the top of her head, and escorted her to her room to pack an overnight bag.

Finn arranged an Uber to escort Paris to Logan's place, also to see that Rory arrived safely with Logan.

Crossing the threshold, Paris whistled. "Wow, it's like Caesar's Palace barfed out a bachelor suite."

"Paris, be nice. Logan is rescuing us from danger."

"Drinks for everyone," Finn asserted as he picked through the bar for something to settle everyone's nerves. Rory could have been seriously injured tonight, before she heard Finn express his feelings towards her. Fate? At least his friendship with Logan was safe for the time being. Look at how he draped his arms over Rory's shoulders. Logan's fingertips were touching the top of her breast. Jealously surged through Finn's body. Despite the night's dangerous distraction, Finn's fixation with Rory remained in tact. When he shoved her to the floor to protect her, he had unintentionally groped her breast. Danger or not, it messed him up. He was thinking of the feeling of her flesh when Logan jolted him back to reality.

"Barkeep, our drinks?"

"Yes, libations for all. Down the hatch!"


	19. Chapter 19

Paris woke up, and stared over to Logan's bed. Rory slept almost on top of him, embraced in his arms. Very Harlequin romance. She wanted to puke. Across from her on the other couch was Finn, who was staring at Rory. Obviously he was unaware of Paris or he would have averted his glance. Paris knew that stare, that look. Guys fawned over Rory and her angelic face. Of course, Finn was in love with her.

"Hey," Paris barked in a whisper.

"What?" Finn said to no one in particular, gaze affixed to Rory's figure.

"She's asleep, on her boyfriend, your best friend. She's taken."

Finn looked at Paris, caught by the look on her face. He opened his mouth to protest...

"Can it. I know you're into her. It won't work, you can't split Rory and Logan up. First, she loves him. Second, he loves her. Third, Logan would kill you. End of crush. I'm taking a shower. Don't be stupid."

As she marched off to the bathroom, Finn closed his eyes, frustrated, and angry that Paris was right. Not in the mood to greet the lovebirds when they awoke, Finn gathered his things and headed to his empty apartment.

Logan clutched Rory as he sprang up hearing something clatter to the floor. He saw the mess of blankets on his couches and realized either Paris or Finn were in the shower and had dropped something.

"Logan, what is wrong?" Rory questioned as Logan sat gripping her too tightly to his chest.

"Nothing. One of the Ribisi twins is showering and apparently the other has fled. I'm going to order breakfast."

Rory curled back into the warm blankets and drifted back to sleep.

Paris emerged from the bathroom wearing Logan's robe, a towel twirled atop her head.

"Paris, if you wanted to be close to me all you had to do was ask. Didn't have to steal my robe."

"Clever. You thing I'm not anxiety ridden about contracting lice or something worse from your bath attire? I contemplated walking out here in a towel or nude so I could dry without touching your filthy things, but Rory and I don't have that kind of friendship and I certainly don't care to have that level of familiarity with you."

"I've seen it all Paris. You aren't special."

"I'll be out of here in 10."

Logan smiled and looked back at Rory. He was concerned about her return to the dorm. He knew she wouldn't go for staying at his place, at least not right away, so he had to think quick about what to do. Step 1, order the most mouth-watering catered breakfast to impress her with the offerings at his high rise pad.

"Is Rory okay?" Colin asked.

"Yeah mate, she's fine, Logan the protector won't let her out of his sights until the police find the culprit. What are you doing today?" Finn needed distraction, so he hoped Colin had some plan for the day that he could tag along.

20 minutes later Colin picked Finn up at his place and they embarked on a mission to Massachusetts.

"Logan, I am not staying here. We don't even know if the rock was meant for me."

"What does it matter? Even if it was intended for Paris, it almost knocked you out. It's crazy to go back there right now."

"No. I'm an adult, and while your heart is in the right place I will not be scared out of my dorm. I'll be fine. Do you honestly think Paris won't secure the perimeter and guard it like Fort Knox?"

"Yes, Paris is scary, and may possibly work for the CIA someday, but right now, my girlfriend is who I care about and I'd sleep better if you were here, with me. Or I can sleep at your place. Mess with Paris and pretend I'm falling in love with her. Good times."

"Be serious. Paris would never fall for you, and unlike you I care about my studies, and you're too much of a distraction with your Redford good looks to keep me focused. Sorry Charlie."

After another half hour of arguing, Logan relented and escorted Rory to her dorm, checking it first to see that all shades were drawn, windows locked, closets harboring only clothing.

Paris called Rory at 8PM to say she'd be running late due to a deadline for her feature in the paper.

Around 10PM Rory hopped in the shower. She didn't hear the key in the lock, or the opening of the bathroom door.

Without warning, the shower curtain flew open and before Rory could scream a cloth covered her nose and mouth and knocked her out.

Rory came to, in a dark room, and she was on the floor. Where the hell was she? She was wrapped in a wet towel, THE SHOWER! Someone had grabbed her from her shower! Rory was panicking. Should she yell? Call for help? Who knew how long she'd been unconscious, and as for this room...she could be anywhere.

Paris and Logan were sitting in the dorm room, trying to answer questions from the detectives. Paris thought she remembered a giant suitcase in Rory's closet, and Logan knew the windows had been locked earlier. The men's boot marks were not from Logan's shoes, and weren't his size. Right about now the police in Stars Hollow would be contacting Lorelai. How could this be happening?


	20. Chapter 20

This was a terrible plan. It happened so fast. What next?

That fight they had in her dorm room months ago, he remembered the suitcase. The keys were on a corner of the table. She wouldn't know if they were missing right away.

He had some unsavory friends. Dirty Molly Hatchet t-shirt wearing low-lifes who had lots of weird shit laying around. This dive was not his choice, but rent was cheap and he had to save money. If he could just get her away from Yale, sit her down, talk to her, they could recapture the magic they once shared. She'd forgive him for the rash decision. They would be happy. They were meant to be.

Time to find some food and give her some clothes. Someone was sure to discover her soon if he didn't get going.


	21. Chapter 21

Lorelai was sitting at the counter. Her eyes caught flashing lights on the wall in front of her. She turned around to see two officers exit their squad car and enter the diner. Someone steal penny candy from Taylor's shoppe? Why the "e" on the end?

"Officer, can I help you?" Luke asked.

"We were informed that a Lorelai Gilmore may be at this establishment?

Luke and Lorelai turned from the cops and stared at each other with wide eyes, panic setting in.

"I am Lorelai Gilmore. Why are you looking for me?"

"May we speak to you somewhere more private?"

Luke motioned to the stairway and he held Lorelai's hand as they walked upstairs with the officers to his apartment.

"Are you the mother of a Rory Gilmore?"

"Yes," Lorelai whelped as she started to cry, sensing something was terribly wrong. Luke stood behind her, holding both of her arms and pulling her tight.

"We believe someone has taken your daughter from her dorm room, against her will. Her roommate, Paris Gellar, and boyfriend Logan Huntzburger are being questioned at Yale campus security right now while a forensics team scours the dorm for clues."

"No. This is not happening. No. No. NO!"

Lorelai collapsed in Luke's arms, sobbing uncontrollably, when all of a sudden she pulled away, grabbed an officer by his hand and demanded to be escorted to Rory's place immediately.

"Lorelai, I'm coming too," Luke sternly grunted.

Downstairs people were chattering about the ruckus, aware that something major was going on upstairs.

Dean saw the car with lights twirling, and being both bored and hungry, he entered the diner and picked up on a strange vibe.

"Hey, Ms. Patty, what's with going on?"

"Oh Dean, something serious has happened. The police showed up here looking for Lorelai. They went to her house and she wasn't there and Babette happened to be out on a walk so she told them to look for her here. They went upstairs to Luke's apartment and we hear shouting and crying. Oh here they come now..."

Lorelai was white as a sheet, eyes red from crying, and Luke looked ready to murder someone.

Rory. "Lorelai, are you okay? Is Rory okay?" Dean asked.

"Dean, Rory is missing and we're going with the police to campus to try and find her. You don't know anything about Rory being stalked or harassed do you?"

"No. But can I come and help look for her? Maybe I can help?"

"Who is this?" One of the officers asked.

"An ex-boyfriend and good friend of the family. He should come."

"Fine, you have a car out front?"

"No."

"Take my truck. I'm riding with Lorelai and the officers. Be careful."

Luke tossed Dean his keys, told Cesar to lock up, and the all hurried outside for the drive to Yale.

Marty was walking home from class when he noticed a large police presence in the dorm. Walking up for a closer look, he overhead some girls saying they were freaked out because that girlfriend of Logan Huntzburger disappeared and it was freaking them out.

Rory! Marty pushed his way through the gathered crowd and asked an officer what was happening.

"Is it true that Rory Gilmore is missing? I'm a friend and I want to help in any way that I can."

"How long have you known Ms. Gilmore? Where are you coming from?"

"Rory? I have some clothes and some food. I'm coming in."

Rory was petrified. That voice behind the door. It was Jess. What did he do? What was going to happen?

The door creaked open, and Jess walked in, closing the door behind him, and he handed her a t-shirt and sweatpants. It was frightening, awkward, creepy the way Jess stared at her naked body as she shed the towel for the clothing. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? Was this a joke? This wasn't right, taking her from a shower, and now watching her dress. They had fooled around, but he never saw her naked. She didn't know what to do. Had he snapped? Was he going to hurt her? What did he want?

"Rory, you are so beautiful." He extended his hand to her chin and she wanted to avert his gaze, but feared it would set him off.

"Jess, what are we doing here? Why did you take me from Yale? Are you going to hurt me?" she squeaked.

"Hurt you? I love you. I told you that. We were meant to be together. But at Yale, you are too distracted to see what you really feel. I just wanted to get you alone, without distraction, so you could see that we can plan a life together, finally."

Rory wanted to sink through the floor.

Once they were all on campus at her dorm, things got heated. Dean had told an officer that they should question another ex-boyfriend named Jess Mariano. When they asked Lorelai about Jess, with Luke standing there, he turned on Dean, screaming at him for being such a baby because Rory dumped him years ago for Jess. Two officers had to pull them apart as they started to wrestle.

"I was with Rory here months ago, after dinner, after her final final, and Jess was lurking by her door when we got there. She asked me to leave, and didn't seem thrilled to see him. He looked crazy to me. It's worth checking out, to find Rory. Isn't that the most important thing?"

"Jess was waiting for Rory after he finals? She was eating dinner with you? Why am I hearing this new right now?"

An officer went with Dean into Paris' room to ask more questions.

"Were you and Ms. Gilmore still dating at the time when you ran into Jess?"

"No, I was married and we were only friends."

"Do you live here?"

"No, Stars Hollow."

"How often did you come here to visit your ex? What did your wife think about that?"

"Ex wife."

"Mr. Forrester, was something going on between the two of you? Were you having an affair?"

"Um, well..."

It was too much for Lorelai. Rory, her beautiful, intelligent daughter was missing, and she had just learned that Rory and Dean were having an affair last summer. Now his sudden divorce made sense. Lindsey and her family moving away. Now that she looked back, Rory had been evasive about several things...and Jess? She never liked him. Rory told her that Jess declared his love to her as he left Stars Hollow after the Firelight Festival. She left out the late night dorm visit. What happened then?

Who had her daughter? Jess was unaccounted for. Luke was a mess. He too loved Rory like a daughter, and he was obviously torn up about the insinuations about Jess. Did he think Jess was capable of something like this? She wanted to see Logan and Paris.

"Officer Tomkins, when can I see Paris and Logan? I really need to talk to them as they were the last people to talk to Rory."

"They should be here shortly. Do you know if your daughter had a suitcase here? There's a theory that she may have been taken from the shower and stuffed in a large suitcase so she could be wheeled out of here undetected. That's one scenario we are working on. Ms. Gellar said she believed a suitcase had been in Rory's closet, and now it is gone. Because of the condition of the bathroom, Ms. Gellar believes Rory was taken from the shower, because Ms. Gellar's bath towel is missing."


	22. Chapter 22

Logan felt as if he was in slow motion. Gum stuck to his feet, unwilling to break and let him move forward. Police, Paris, Rory's family, everyone swirling around arguing and crying. What did he miss? He should be able to find her. He already called his dad's PI to try to find her. He looked at Lorelai who was in an intense conversation with some tall guy. Lorelai looked at Logan, distressed. He hopped up an joined the conversation.

"I know Luke doesn't want to consider it, but Jess was so weird that night when we were walking back to the desolate dorm. It was creepy Lorelai. I just think it's worth it to find Jess if for no other reason than to rule him out. Hey, you're Rory's boyfriend Logan, right? I'm Dean. Ex boyfriend and now friend," Dean extended his hand and Logan shook it.

"Who is Jess?" Logan questioned.

"Jess is Luke's nephew who used to date Rory. It ended badly, and he never really got over here. Dean is convinced Jess may be involved in Rory's disappearance, but I have to believe that he loves her and wouldn't do something like this," Lorelai strained.

"Lorelai, what do you know about Jess' address? Location? I've got a guy looking into things on the side, and I'll have him check into Jess. Worth something."

"He lives in an apartment somewhere in Philly..."

Logan was on the phone passing the information along to his guy.

"Okay, I'm heading to Philly to follow up on this if the police aren't yet. I cannot lose Rory."

"I'll go with you, I want to see Jess for myself and see what he's up to," Dean suggested.

Logan thought about it. Not too jazzed about a former boyfriend joining in the search, but he obviously cared about her and seemed to be leading the charge against this potential kidnapper, so why not? Logan wanted to find this Jess character as soon as he could and get to Rory.

"Fine, come on, let's go, Lorelai, keep me posted if you find Rory, or new information, okay? Let me know if you need anything. I'm so sorry. I love her too and I'll do everything in my power to get her back safely," and with that, Logan gave Lorelai a hug before departing.

Lorelai grabbed Dean's hand as he turned to follow Logan out the door and said, "Dean, thank you for fighting for Rory's return. I hope you're wrong, but if you're right..." she started crying again. Dean hugged Lorelai and kissed the top of her head.

"She'll be okay. I know it."

ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Rory wanted to throw up. Terror didn't begin to describe the dread washing over her. Jess forced Rory into his arms and squeezed her tight.

"We fit together. It's kismet. We can be so happy. This place isn't right though. Do you want to go to California? We can live somewhere on the beach, or Idaho, ironically of course. You feel so good," Jess was squeezing her butt, nuzzling her neck and Rory fought back tears. She didn't want to have sex with Jess, and things were heading in that direction. It was now or never.

With all the force she could muster, Rory kneed Jess in the groin, and slapped his left ear so hard he fell off balance. She struggled with the door which was locked. Dammit.

"You bitch! You can't leave me. That isn't going to happen."

"Jess, what the hell happened to you? Where is the key? Let me go. I won't say anything, but let me go!" Knowing she had to fight to get out of the room, she started kicking Jess' side, hoping to break his ribs she was so angry. He kidnapped her. He was going to rape her. She had to use all the stuff Paris taught her right now or it was over. Thank god Paris was who she was. If she were here right now Jess would be dead.

"You think you're leaving me Rory Gilmore? I'll kill you before I'll let you leave," he started grabbing for her ankles and he yanked her to the floor. Rory contorted her body to keep him from pinning her to the floor. She gulped as she gouged his eye with her thumb. Gross, it was so slimy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU'RE DEAD!"

Rory scrambled to her feet on an adrenaline high, and stomped Jess' head. He stopped moving. Rory scoured his pockets for a key and found it. Not looking back she opened the door and locked it before slamming it shut. As she tripped around in darkness, a fist made contact with her face and she blacked out.

gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Logan's knuckles were white on the steering wheel and Dean read the odometer at 120 miles per hour. He didn't care. Logan was wildly weaving through traffic with absurd precision. Rich kids.

"So this Jess guy, is he tough? Did he ever hit her?"

"I don't think so, but at a party in high school he tried to force her to have sex. We fought. He's formidable. Scrappy."

"And you two dated before that?"

"Yeah, she dumped me for Jess. I really hated her for it. Jess was a loser who always got in trouble, he failed out of school, he really let her down and she left me for him. I hate that guy." Dean looked out the window at the rapidly changing landscape.

"Well, I can see that Lorelai trusts you. Look man, I really love Rory, I'd never hurt her physically or emotionally. We haven't even been dating that long, but I...I see myself proposing to her. She's the one. I've never met a woman like her. She calls me on my crap, she's fiercely intelligent, she's from the manor born but not a snobby socialite like the others I've messed around with. She takes my breath away. I love her. I have to find her. I won't forgive myself if..."

"Don't finish that thought. We'll find her. I know it."


	23. Chapter 23

"You didn't have to punch her in the face. That black eye can't be hidden. Why did you do that?"

"I heard the fight, she came out of the room, and I had to stop her. I've never done this before. Can't go back to jail."

Rory continued to listen to the debate about what to do with her, and her skull was ringing and she could not move her arms or legs. This was bad. Where they hell were they? Who hit her? Jess completely lost it. Then she heard Jess answer his phone and say Luke's name.

"I'm great Uncle Luke. Working, paying my bills, nothing special. No, you don't want to visit. My place is disgusting. Like a bomb shelter. What? No really, I'm leaving for California with my buddies to see Jimmy again. I think we can work things out. Trying to be more responsible. The police? Why? What? Rory's missing? That's terrible. The police want to talk to me? Why? But I'm leaving. Bye Luke."

The police are looking for her. Mom, Logan, Luke, Paris, they know. They'll find me. But where am I? Are we IN Philly or some secret location? How do I get out of here?

gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Logan and Dean were in Philly. According to Logan's PI, Jess lived in a 4 flat tenement looking building. Logan parked the car.

"This is it. Hopefully we'll find Rory here." They got out and headed inside. Once at Jess' door, Logan exhaled and pounded on the door.

"Jess! Open up. I need to speak to you about Rory Gilmore!"

Logan felt his blood pressure rising and rage seeping into his veins. Dean was ready to pounce.

"JESS!"

"Hey man, what's the deal? Who are you? Jess isn't here," drawled a doped up hobo standing in the doorway. Dean pushed his way past the guy and searched the room. He opened the door to a closet, then the door to the bathroom. Nothing. Angrily, Dean seized the guy's collar and screamed in his face, "Where is she? Where is Jess?"

"Dude, I have no idea who you're talking about and Jess isn't here. I swear. He hasn't been here for a few days, and rent is due tomorrow, so when you find him tell him to pay his share." Logan and Dean studied the guy and ascertained he had not a clue as to what was going on. The place reeked of pot, and the Grateful Dead jam in the background led them to believe this stoner would be of little help. Dean stepped back and heard a glass crunch under foot. He picked up a filthy t-shirt to find a crushed vial of cocaine or some other substance.

"You guys drug dealers? Jess deals drugs?"

"No man, that's not mine, don't know where that came from. Hey man, can you like, go now?"

Logan snapped a photo of the broken vial, the disgusting dwelling, and the stoner. Rory wasn't here.

Back in the car, Logan dropped his head in his hands and Dean heard a whimper.

"Logan, we'll find her. She's here in Philly with Jess. Let's drive around a bit. If Jess still has his stupid car I'll recognize it. Maybe we'll get lucky. Don't give up. After hearing that hippie say Jess has been gone and seeing the drugs, I'm convinced he has her, and maybe he had some help."

"Help? From drug dealers? This is bad Dean. People like that, they won't be, they will be, Rory is in real danger. One of my friends got mixed up in narcotics and the people we had to extract him from, not good. Rory can't fight drug dealers. Jess maybe, but, I need to get her now."

He started the engine and they began driving up and down streets near Jess' apartment, hoping to find the rusted car belonging to Jess, though almost every car was old and crappy.

gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

"Marty, what do you mean you stopped Jess from hurting Rory last Spring? Did you tell the police?"

"Yes, Paris, I told the police everything about that weird night. They're looking into it."

"Looking into it. Great. What a help. Logan and Dean are scouring Philly looking for Rory while the police are looking into it. Do you have a car here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why do you think Sherlock? We're looking for Rory too. I simply cannot concentrate on my studies while my best friend is bound and gagged in a hole with that James Dean psychopath. Come on, I know you're in love with her, be the hero, find her. Let's go."

And with her command, Marty followed her out the door to his car to Philly.

gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Rory rolled over on her side and she heard a faint tinny sound, sounded like people speaking in Portuguese. Maybe they were in an apartment building. Were those tenants in an apartment above or below where she was? She didn't know Portuguese. If only Paris' Nanny were here. If only PARIS were here. Whatever was going on, Rory had to fight. She scanned her brain for every Lifetime movie, SVU episode, trying to figure out the escape. She inched closer to the vent. It was square, somewhat large. She rolled over and using her hands tried to pull it from the fasteners on the wall. It had some give. Rory didn't care if she ripped the skin from her hands, she needed to pull the vent cover off. Wiggling and prying, she got it off. Silently she set it down, rolled back over, and tried to figure out if she could shimmy into the vent and somehow escape her fate. Realizing that she couldn't get far bound, she reassessed the situation, and decided to make use of the rusted hinge with the duct tape. She rubbed it back and forth, and OUCH she definitely cut herself. So what. She hurried up the rubbing, and finally she tore her skin free from the tape. Then she maneuvered herself to get her legs near the hings and started to pull it apart, getting a tear started enough she could rip the rest with her hands. Now free of the tape, she crawled into the vent. It was really tight. Apparently she wasn't claustrophobic, or if she was, it was trumped by her desire to live, so Rory began wedging herself forward in the vent, knowing that soon Jess would be looking for her.

ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

"Dammit Jess, where are you?" Dean muttered as he surveyed the landscape. Then Dean saw an old record shop.

"Stop, give me a minute," and Dean climbed out of the Porsche and disappeared into the storefront of Big Daddy's Records.

The store was mostly empty save for the proprietor, greasy ponytail, oblivious to Dean's presence.

"Excuse me, sir, but I was meeting my buddy for drinks, and he's late, so I thought I'd find him here. My pal Jess, have you seen him lately? Short, tall messy jet black hair, Sylvester Stallone vibe?"

"Jess? He hasn't been in here for over a week. Kinda weird actually, he's here almost every other day. Sorry pal."

Dean walked out, proud that he knew Jess well enough to seek him there, but disappointed that the knowledge wasn't turning up something useful.

"Well? Has he seen Jess?"

"Yes and no. That weasel is here somewhere. Let's go into that dive at the end of the street."

Dean and Logan walked into Oscar's Tavern. They instantly stood out, too clean cut and groomed to possibly be here. Logan approached a gruff bartender.

"Sir, do you know a guy named Jess? My friend and I are looking for him."

"You need drugs?"

"What? Um," Logan stammered.

Dean studied the guy and figure he thought they were narcs.

"We're not from Jump Street. Jess was our buddy in high school and we were supposed to meet here, but maybe this isn't the right bar. I've never been to Philly, never left Connecticut. Trying to convince our Will Hunting to enroll and join us at Yale. Can you help us out? Had his cell # on a post-it and genius here recycled it. Dumb blond," Dean motioned to Logan.

The bartender smirked at Logan, thought a moment, and scribbled down a number on his notepad.

"Jess was here yesterday, he seemed kinda nervous, maybe excited. Now it makes sense. Your friend, well, call him. Yale would be good for him."

Logan and Dean left the bar. Logan called some tech hacker geek he knew at Yale and gave him the cell number.

"Shouldn't we give this to the police?"

"We will, but by the time they get a warrant, Rory could be, this is faster," Logan insisted.

"Yeah, okay."

Dean and Logan sat in the car waiting for word from the hacker.

gggggggggggggggggggggggggg

It was pitch black in the dent, dusty, and cruddy. Rory didn't really have a plan other than getting far from the room where Jess and his thug stuffed her. How much time did she have to get...

"Rory! Where do you think you're going? You cannot get away. Where do you think the vents will take you? Come back. We'll talk this out. Sorry you got slugged. I love you!" Jess yelled into the vent. Rory froze and didn't make a sound. He couldn't find her, could he? She'd just stay still in the vent and wait for him to go.

"What do you mean she got out? I told you Jess, I'm not going to back to prison for this botched abduction of your high school sweetheart. I'm outta here."

"Pazuzu, wait, what do I do? I can't go to prison either. She can't leave. Do I go into the vents? You gotta help me."

"No, I don't. I don't know you, don't contact me again."


	24. Chapter 24

Finn had been sitting alone in the dark bathing in the fluorescent glow of TCM keeping him company since the night with the brick incident. He barely ate or drank, well, drank and was drunk, maybe an olive or two slipped past his lips, and he was sure his cell croaked and he wanted to disappear. Rory belonged to Logan. Logan belonged to Rory. Paris nailed that thesis into his heart. Perfect reporter girl, ballerina girl, Sabrina Fairchild was a beautiful dream. Finn watched black and white film classics while interspersing his sorrows with sad songs. He'd listened to SG Lewis' "Warm" on repeat over 100 times.

 _I'm feeling this devotion, touching your emotion, I can see the love run right out of you..._

Actually, Logan and Colin pissed him off because they hadn't called him to see how he was doing. What if a bookcase had fallen on him? Who would know? Who would care? Beautiful Rory Gilmore would attend his funeral. She'd look like Audrey Hepburn in 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' or perhaps slightly sexier in a shorter hem and higher heels (at some point Logan had bought her black stilettos Louboutin's with the scandalous red soles, he only learned about the shoes because he'd admired them on Rory's legs stretched out on Logan's coffee table after some party, and he remembered thinking she was the sexiest creature he'd ever seen.

"Finn! Spencer Tracy! Open your door! It's Rory!"

Rory! Finn whipped the door open so swiftly it banged a dent in the wall.

"Colin, what's the matter what has happened to my kitten?"

"Why aren't you answering your phone? I've left you a thousand messages. Logan is dragging the streets of Philly looking for Wendy."

"What are you talking about?"

"The working theory is that someone grabbed her from her dorm shower and the lumberjack said it was the town greaser."

"What?"

"Are you coming with me or not?"

"Yes, yes, what can I do? How do we find her?"

"We're headed to Philly. Stupid cheese steak stinking town. The only good thing is the title to that bizarro comedy about the bar owners. Rory is mine if things fall through with Logan. Can't lose her. She's one in a million."

"Colin? You're in love with her too?"

"Too? You're in love with her?"

"She's the first woman I've met who has zero interest in my wealth, and yet still holds a conversation with me. She's brilliant, her mother is a screen siren, and yeah, I'm in love with her."

"Mate, same. Forgot about the mother. Maybe she's still available."

"Gross, Finn. I get wanting to spend time alone with Rory, but abduction? That's demented. Who is the hooligan that took her from all of us?"

"I feel so selfish. Thinking about Logan getting to be with her. I happily wish her and Logan a lifetime of bliss and gorgeous Tommy Hilfiger models if it means she's safe from harm."

The sun was slowly oozing over the horizon, and Finn spotted Logan's car.

"There, pull in park over there. It's Logan's car!"

gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Logan and Dean entered what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse, only it was occupied. When Dean kicked in the padlocked door, what they found on the other side was a drug ring packaging heroine for street distribution. Immediately guns were drawn and they were forced to the floor.

"I told you, I'm not a narc, I don't want drugs, I'm looking for my girlfriend. Have you seen her?"

As Logan tried to deal with the machine gun men, Dean feared for both his and Rory's lives. If Jess' cell signal tracked her here...

Just then, two college looking guys were joining them on the floor.

"Colin, Finn? How did you find us? What are you doing here?"

"Logan, man, we wanted to help find Rory. You said you were in Philly, Finn and I drove here, saw your car parked outside and thought we'd find the two of you reunited. Is this lumberjack guy?"

"Dean. From Rory's hometown. Jess is here, somewhere, we think with Rory, only El Chapo got in the way."

"It's Primeiro Comando. They're speaking Portuguese. Saw it on VICE. Logan, bribe?"

"I don't think that's going to work buddy. No one here speaks English, and none of us speak Portuguese."

Finn, deciding they had no options, raised his hand.

"Si, Espanol? Me llamo Finn y...I have $300.00 cash. We are looking for a woman, muy bonita, la familia es muy importante. Por favor, can we look for her upstairs?"

"Shut up Finn. That was horrible. Senor, I don't speak Spanish or Portuguese. Does anyone here speak English? Please?"

One of the armed guards headed over to the group. "I speak English. Why did you kick in the door?"

"I am tracking my girlfriend. She's been abducted by an ex and we believe she's here in this warehouse. Somewhere. I have a Porsche parked outside, it's yours if you help us find her. Please, she's everything to me."

Dean, Colin, and Finn stared at the guard, who was contemplating the offer, surprisingly.

"You all together? College boys?"

"Yes sir, frat guys who enjoy sex, drugs and rock n roll. We need our friend back," Colin offered.

Miraculously the guard believed them, and they headed to the back stairwell and started climbing to the second floor offices. Room by room, they searched for any sign of Rory or a 50s greaser as Dean had described him.

ggggggggggggggggggggg

"Jess, what have you done? People are up here shouting for that Rory chick. Good luck."

Jess watched his hired henchman climb out the window and shimmy down the drainpipe. Rory was loose in the ventilation system, and she was going to be found, and he had no idea how bad this would turn out for him, so he too climbed out the window, but not before a hand grabbed his on the window ledge.

"Jess, I knew it, you son of a bitch! WHERE IS RORY? Did you kill her?" Dean thrashed Jess back through the window crashing him to the floor. One of his eyes was messed up and grotesque to look at.

Logan flew into the room and upon seeing Jess, landed a punch in the middle of his face.

"I'm going to strangle you with my bare hands if Rory doesn't appear alive in 10 seconds you piece of shit. Ten, nine..."

"She's in the wall, in the vents somewhere, she got away from me. Yell for her. She'll yell back. I don't know where she is or how to get her out I swear."

Logan went to an inner room, saw the tape, the vent cover, and he yelled as loud as his lungs would let him.

"RORY! RORY! It's LOGAN! YOU'RE SAFE. COME TO ME. RORY!"

"YES LOGAN I'M HERE! Wait for me, I'm trying to crawl backwards," she shrieked with joy and fatigue.

All the guys and the gunman crowded the room, anxiously waiting for their girl to exit the vent.

Logan saw her foot and latched on, gently pulling her to him as fast as he could.

The guys gasped as she emerged, butt first backing out of the vent covered in grime with a giant black eye! She looked roughed up.

"Logan, oh Logan, Jess is here, and he tried to take me to Idaho, and his friend knocked my lights out, and I was so scared."

"Shhh. We have Jess, he will never hurt you again. I was so scared I'd never hold you in my arms again, I love you so much Rory, I'm so sorry I let this happen to you," Logan murmured into her hair, squeezing her so tight she whimpered in pain.

"Sorry, I'm just so glad you're safe, you're okay, right, I mean, your eye, but he didn't rape you did he?"

"No, I got away. Twice. Thank god for drill sergeant Paris Gellar. Dean? Colin, Finn, what are you doing here?"

"Dean was the one who suspected Jess did this, and his instinct saved you basically."

Rory broke from Logan's protective embrace, and locked her arms around Dean.

"Dean, thank you. You're my guardian angel."

Dean sighed relief as he hugged her back.

Finn and Colin were taping Jess up and they told the guard that they'd take him away and call the police later, and that it would be best that they pack the operation up and go elsewhere.

Strange negotiations to start the new day.

ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Everyone piled into Colin's Escalade, with Jess tied up in back. They drove to the police station across town and handed Jess over to the authorities. Rory was in a room with officers telling them details of the abduction, while the guys panicked about a cover story to keep the drug cartel aspect out so they wouldn't have severed horse heads in the beds to worry about next. Dean called Lorelai and gave her the address of the station where they were and told her about Luke's nephew's upcoming incarceration.

ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

"Lorelai, I am so sorry that Jess is the cause of all of this. I failed him spectacularly. I NEVER thought he was rotten enough to do something like this. Don't hate me."

"Luke, this isn't on you. Jess did this, Jess abducted my daughter, I can't talk about this. I need to see Rory and make sure she's actually okay with my own eyes."

Luke worried that they would not survive this catastrophe. He knew Lorelai didn't blame him, but still, Jess committing this crime? Luke didn't know if he'd ever get over it. Would Jess go to prison? For how long? He had to tell Liz.


End file.
